The Mirror and the Mask
by Writing Muse
Summary: YOAI! For so long Zero has hated Kaname, but within just a moment they see the other side of each other. KanameXZero, IchijouXShiki
1. Come Undone

**The Mirror and the Mask**

Chapter 1: Come Undone

I remembered the pains of bloodlust; the lull it has on you till the very moment when you taste the crimson drink. It haunts you, teasing you like a child as the taunts run around your head moment after moment. It never leaves you alone, the desire, the suffocation.

I remember that it was the suffocation which I felt when he entered the room. He was not glaring at me but warning me with his eyes as he watched me loom over sleeping Yuuki, like some monster from a fairytale book. Since that is what I am…and the same with him.

_"You could never betray her because you are under her obligation."_

Beautiful, strong, graceful…all these things embodied in one person and that one person was him. I hated him for being that. I envied him and for some reason…

_"You're being let to live because of that Zero…"_

I wanted him.

_"…by me."_

BAM!

Zero relished the pain which coursed through his fist as he stared at the crack he made in the wall under his palm. Ever since last night, Kaname's words ran around Zero's head like some song.

"I live because I want to live!" He spat almost as if he were speaking to the pureblood. Rage filled within Zero and not even the cooling water from the shower helped sustain his anger. "Fuck it!" He cursed before turning off the water.

He stepped out quickly, ignoring the towel which Yuuki placed on the counter but shuffled into his clothes. The feeling of damp clothing cling to his skin was an uncomfortable feeling but Zero's only focus was scowling at Kaname for his arrogance.

The young boy took a second look in the mirror, noticing how cold he was from his now bluish lips and porcelain skin. Yet Zero just continued shivering and stormed out of the bathroom quickly and quietly. Last thing he wanted was to wake Yuuki who only seemed to slow him down in everything.

With each stride Zero felt another shiver crawl over himself but nothing was compared to the winter's chill which waited for him when he emerged outside of the Day Class Dormitories.

"Shit." He whispered harshly to himself as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Zero thought of going back inside and saving his argument for another night until his eyes caught the lights of the Night Class Dormitories. From the mere thought of Kaname standing in one of those rooms enraged him. And with that anger driving his body to continue on, Zero walked into the winter air and towards the Night Class Dorms.

* * *

"Just a bath?" Ichijou turned around after hearing Kaname's request.

"A bath will help me feel better, calm my mind." The dark beauty reclined into the lowly set sofa, draping his arm across the frame of the couch as he stared languidly at the floor.

"But you are feeling ill, Kaname!" Ichijou rounded behind the sofa. "Shouldn't I get you some medicine? Soup? Blood—''

"No thank you, Ichijou. Just…" Kaname soon thought his train of thought. "Just go to class along with the others. I'll be alright here for the night." Ichijou stared down at his friend whom seemed to be staring at a world far away from here. Worry consumed the noble vampire.

"I'll do as you wish." He last said before slowly walking out of the room, giving Kaname any second chances of calling back to him. But the pureblood remained silent as he continued staring at the carpet, unaware of the closing double doors.

Ichijou leaned against the oak wooden doors, allowing for _them _to bear the weight of his concern instead of him. He leaned his forehead against the cool polished surface, closing his eyes and breathing out a mere breathe of stress which was clutching at his heart.

"Why won't he talk to me?" He whispered out loud but not to himself. Two hands slide from behind, encompassing his waist before he was tugged slightly to be held next to the warmth of another.

"Maybe he's feeling sad." A voice tickled his ear, as the hands began to hold him tighter, pressing him against the front of the other's body.

"He's always feeling sad." Ichijou hissed, baring his teeth and ripping away from the embrace. He turned around and saw a boy of his own age looking at him without any signs of care. Shiki was always one of little expression even though he was a professional model. The brunette merely just slide his hands in his pockets, continuing to stare at Ichijou.

"So what does he want us to do?" He asked simply.

"He said he wants us to go to class." Ichijou answered.

"Then," Shiki held out his hand. "Let's do as he says." Ichijou looked at him and then realized how right Shiki was. His calm aura always seemed to balance Ichijou's own bouncy one.

* * *

When Zero knocked on the door, no one answered. He would have waited longer but the cold consuming him was nearing to the point of being unbearable. So the white haired boy slipped into the mansion, quickly to shut out the winter from the interior of the house. He looked around and was surprised no one was there.

"Hello?" He called but no one answered. The lights were on and lit candles encircled the gigantic foyer but not a face was seen. _Dammit!_ Zero thought. _I probably just missed them on their way to class. _

Zero turned to leave but something stopped him. An unknown force called him to stop as if something in the air churned, echoing like the sound of water. Zero knew his senses were becoming stronger. Now that he had officially tasted the nutrients of blood, it seemed that he could hear the mice scratch holes in the wall up in the attic. There were times when Zero felt like dropping to his knees, praying to go deaf but now he grew use to the overwhelming noise of the world. But it wasn't a noise that he heard; it was a feeling, an attraction pulling him up the stairs.

Cautiously, his allowed his feet to wander taking him through lighted hallways and ignoring open doors. There was a pair of double doors at the end of the long hallway which seemed to call to him. It was there that he opened them to find a large bedroom but an empty one.

"I can smell that Kaname was here." Zero said to himself. He stepped back but then stopped. It was there again, that echo of water. Only this time it was from a small room, within the large bedroom. Zero noticed the light creeping under the closed door and decided to follow it. His feet brushed against the plush carpet and his once icy skin was now somewhat warm. This sensation of giddiness overcame him as he pressed his ear against the door, hearing the sound of splashing.

Curiosity overtook Zero, and the youth quickly opened the door only to be standing there with mouth gaped and eyes wide.

Kaname was stepping out of the bath, dripping wet with the scented water of the sunken bath. His dark hair stuck to his skin, and Zero's violet eyes followed stray droplets as they rolled down his long legs. The warm water dripped off of his pale body as the steam rolled around him in waves of fine translucent silk. A look of surprise had come over Kaname and he had nearly slipped as he put his foot onto the wet hard tiled floor while yelling "Zero!"

Seeing Kaname fall back into the bath woke Zero up from his daze, scaring him. He quickly backed away and bolted out of the room and soon out of the house.

**REVIEW!!!**


	2. Hide & Seek

**The Mirror and the Mask**

Chapter 2: Hide and Seek

The tub suddenly became an ocean. The once placid water ripped and rocked like waves after Kaname fell back into the tub. He sat there, his legs painfully draped over the rim of the tub, calculating what just past before him.

_That was Zero…I think it was. It happened so fast. First I'm getting out of the shower and next Zero's staring—wait! How did Zero get in here? Why did Zero come here? If it's not to fetch Yuuki, than what? He couldn't have come here on his own terms. _

Each time Kaname ran the events over and over again, a little movie rewinding in his mind, he finally realized a shocking truth.

_He saw me naked!!_

"Ahh." Kaname stuck his hands on his face, trying to suppress a blush while he groaned and muttered curses to himself. He slowly inched deeper into the tub, trying to forget his embarrassment within the serenity of the water.

* * *

Zero huffed into the Headmaster's House. Slamming doors and gasping not from exercise but from what he had just seen. He walked down the halls with a sloppy gait, his arms swinging violently beside his legs. Frantically, he searched for his own bedroom and yearning for the moment when he would shut his bedroom door behind him and be enclosed safely within familiar walls.

It didn't take long till he was within his sanctuary filled with wall posters and familiar items which took him back to days of old. But familiarity wasn't calming enough to soothe his anxiety. By the time he closed the door, his feet quickly took him to sit on the edge of his bed.

Even sitting his leg jittered up and down while the silver haired boy mumbled the same words.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God." It soon grew to become a mantra, calming his racing heart. But the stillness of the bed wasn't enough. Zero instantly flew to his feet and began pacing the room, walking in circles.

_Okay, Okay. Breathe. Nothing happened. Just saw Kaname naked—_

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God." Whenever the image popped into his head, Zero had to rely on his mantra to quiet him down.

_No, stop! Not important! But he saw me—shit! He's thinking that I had been there for a while, staring at him like some pervert. Now confronting him won't be nearly as effective if he believes that I find him attractive. He'll never take me seriously again. In fact he'll think that he has even more power over me. I cannot let that happen! Already Kaname believes that I'm alive because of him—ignorant self indulged jerk!_

Zero sat down again on his bed, giving stillness a second chance in calming him down. He looked at the clock, reading that he had only five hours to sleep before he would have to get ready for school.

_But I have to confront him. _He thought. _Until I do, all I am is just another pawn under his control. _

Zero fell backwards onto the bed and decided to fall asleep there and now. He already had a quick and interrupted shower. Even though he still wore his damp uniform, Zero made himself think that it would at least save him time from getting dressed. In the stillness of the night, his sleepless thoughts drifted into imagining what it would have been like if he didn't run away from the bathroom.

* * *

"And so the answer is: The Limit Does not Exist." Professor Boyden turned around from the chalk stained blackboard only to find a crowd of uninterested students counting down the last minuets of school. Problem number five was next and the middle age teacher scanned the room for his next victim. His eyes fell upon a head full of sliver hair lying on the desk motionless.

"Mr. Kiriyuu." The boy didn't stir. "Mr. Kiriyuu!" Zero didn't wake up until some nearby student jerked his sharp elbow into his ribs.

"Wha?" Zero looked up with a spacey expression. At the front of the class he found an angry looking Professor Boyden.

"Christ, Kiriyuu!" Boyden snapped. "Everyday you do this! Either find your beauty rest elsewhere or get use to taking my class all over again next year!" Zero wasn't deaf to Boyden's booming voice which he was known to have. Embarrassed, Zero sat up and looked pitiful in order to seem innocent and understanding.

"Yes, sir." He answered quietly. For the next fifteen minuets, Professor Boyden continued on the lesson of limits and soon enough the bell rang; ending all Day students' classes for the evening. Zero took his time in packing up and leaving class. The halls were busy with anticipation of the expecting time when the Night Class would arrive.

He passes a trio of girls crowding over a handmade scarf.

"Do you think Kain will accept this?" One asked her friends.

"Oh! I know he will! It matches perfectly with his eyes!"

_What a bunch of thoughtless zombies._ Zero glanced back at the girls. _Knowing how dumb they are, I sometimes think I should allow them to get bitten by those vampires. _

Zero arrived at his locker. Since the beginning of his day not once did he think of Kaname. In fact he nearly had forgotten about it completely since he was wrapped up in the normality of his schooldays. It wasn't until he saw Yuuki come towards him, catching her arm badge, that he remembered he was a Prefect and soon remembered he had to see Kaname again after that shocking event.

"Zero!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "We're late! The Night Students should be here any moment." Zero panicked and nearly dropped his book. _Shit, I forgot that I would have to see him again! I can't let him see me—I can't let me see him!_

"Zero, why are you so red?"

"Excuse me?" Zero touched his face, knowing well that what she meant was the red blushing over his face.

"Are you sick?" Sick? Zero smiled inside. He found his loophole.

"Yah." He looked down at the ground while whipping his head. "I haven't been feeling well at all." Zero felt a firm hand grip his shoulder with Yuuki looking gravely at him.

"Is it acting up again?" Zero eyes widen. _She's automatically thinking that I'm thirsty?! _"Do you need some more?" He couldn't choose whether he was appalled that Yuuki would automatically assume he craved blood, or that she wouldn't ever believe he would once really become ill. Nevertheless, either choice meant that Yuuki now didn't see Zero as a human nor possessing any human attributes such as getting a cold.

"Do you always think that I want blood?!" He slammed his locker, causing a pause of silence in the air. "Am I only an animal to you?!"

"Zero—'' But he was far out of her reach of understanding. The silver haired boy pushed her away and quickly lost himself in the throng of Day Class students who all were looking at him. Zero knew he wasn't acting himself. Never did he show such anger publicly to cause a scene. He stormed out of the Math Building, savoring the winter air but he didn't relax.

Everywhere he went there were students looking at him; knowing that something was wrong in Zero. It was like his face mirrored his emotions perfectly, unable to mask them away from the world.

"Dammit!" Zero bowed his head and quickly walked to a vacant place where he could be alone, isolated from the world. The main courtyard was crowded, the English Hall was packed, and even the Men's Bathroom had students occupying it. Zero was running out of options to find a sanctuary. It seemed the entire school body leaked into every nook and cranny of campus, leaving Zero to stand still and be only a sight show for the students. He thought he would never get away from their stares until he came across something which he had forgotten long ago. His private courtyard. The private courtyard which was squished and kept secret behind a thicket of bushes. The small courtyard was literally just a small patch of space between buildings. Only brick, concrete and the stray of cigarette buds occupied Zero's little haven yet it had quietness, something that Zero treasured above all things.

Zero looked around and finally relaxed to entertain his thoughts. He leaned upon a strong brick wall, his face scratching roughly against its dry and cool surface. The young boy breathed deeply as he closed his eyes to listen to the world. He knew Yuuki would be left all alone to battle against the Day Class but what he now carried in his heart was chocking his mind of selfless consideration. For once in his life, he decided to think of himself.

_It was like she didn't even think that I might have really been sick. She automatically believed it was my animalistic habits, my ultimate sin. Am I really nothing more to her? Just a vampire? Did I lose all my humanity within her eyes? Maybe I did and now I'm nothing more than a beast like them. And Yuuki's eyes just reflect what I am: a monster. _

Zero's eyes tightened, closing and trying to bay back the sting of tears.

_It seems that the only thing Yuuki or the Chairman talk to me about is my condition. Not once has someone asked, 'Are you feeling cold?', 'Did you do your homework, Zero?', 'Are you hungry for something?', 'Have you brushed your teeth this morning, Zero?' Nothing. All it they talk about is about my disease, whether I'll live or die today, how long I have till I become a Level E, have I taken the tablets._

SLAM!

"Fuck!" Zero held his fist, massaging the pain out of it after impulsively punching the brick wall. He looked at his throbbing hand, noticing his knuckles were now bleeding. _Everything is all wrong! _

"Are you okay?" Zero gasped at the sound of the familiar silky voice. He turned around instantly, finding Kaname emerged behind the brick wall from the outside world. "I can smell that you're hurt." Zero knew what he meant by 'smell'. He could smell the blood.

Zero stared at him, a mixture of anger and fear. He wanted to yell at him for what he said last night but he couldn't bear to look at him after what he saw last night. So Zero just gave him a second glare before turning his back towards the pure blood.

"Leave me alone."

He could hear that Kaname didn't from the sounds of his footsteps upon the hard concrete floor.

"You weren't there at the gates to help Yuuki." Slowly he was coming closer to him. Zero could feel his heat emit from his body, smell his scent growing stronger with each step. "You know she relies on your help. The job is too much for one little girl to do." _Go away, go away, go away. _"She told me something is wrong with you. You're not acting like yourself." _Why won't he leave me alone? Just go away and leave me be._ "But I would expect that after our little shock of an incident in the bathroom." Zero could hear a slight chuckle in Kaname's voice.

He continued to keep his back towards him, trying hard to block out Kaname's presence from his mind. But really he was _making_ himself believe that he wanted Kaname to leave.

A hand took his bleeding one in its warm palm. Zero looked over his shoulder, finding Kaname's face inches from his own.

"So I know that _you've_ been thinking about me all day as much as _I_ have been thinking about you."

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I hope everyone is enjoying this story. I understand that some yaoi fans would think this is going to slow concerining boy on boy action but I just want it known that this story may incorporate M level sex, it still revolves deeply around the emotions of the characters. So expect some parts of heavy drama as much as some parts of sex. **

**Remember to leave your comments. It really helps me out a lot to know that the general public feels of this story. **

**Thanks ******


	3. Breathless

**The Mirror and the Mask**

Chapter 3: Breathless

Zero could feel his face blush, his heart racing; struggling to beat through his ribs and out of his chest. All because of Kaname's smooth words. They alone sent a shudder down his spine, a delicate pleasure and a shameful pain.

"You say such words." Zero whispered. He said them so softly that he couldn't believe Kaname would hear them. It was as if they were carried up by the wind. That's how weightless of meaning they were, none to hold them down. Zero's head told him to shove Kaname away, pull out his Bloody Rose but he stood as he was with Kaname's arms wrapped around him. His hands were a faint but tantalizing weight upon his body.

Zero could feel the pure blood rest his hand on the prefect's hip while the other continued caressing his hand as the vampire held it. A breath of warm air blew across his neck; telling Zero how close the pure blood's lips were.

"Yet aren't they true, these words?" Kaname whispered. Zero couldn't believe himself. He allowed Kaname to pull his closer without any restraint. It was as if he were watching a movie, a spectator from far away in the distance. From that distance Zero could see, feel Kaname's supple lips brush against the tip of his ear; circling around his silver earring slowly. Zero's breathing was quickening as if he were running up a hill.

"Kaname?" Zero called, hoping that speaking would stop Kaname's advances but the pure blood was deaf to his voice. Kaname tilted his chin to the side and up; both now looking each other with eyes laced in lust and desire.

Zero saw those bedroom eyes, he saw that creamy white skin, he saw those supple lips and it was Kaname's lips which he moved towards. Slowly but gradually, Zero finally meshed his lips with Kaname's, moaning at the contact.

All shame, guilt, embarrassment and anger was thrown away within this one moment. Zero had never kissed anyone like this before but the way his tongue would slide against Kaname's or how their lips would shift gently between each other—all of it came natural to him. It was as if kissing Kaname came natural to Zero.

With Zero's violent impatience, the silver haired boy grew bolder within the kiss; escalating the passion between the heat. The kiss grew to be sloppy and full of quick but forceful pauses until Zero would pull Kaname back towards his lips. It continued on till Zero was stopped by Kaname's hands.

Kaname held Zero under his chin, staring him down while his lips were slightly flushed red from being nibbled by Zero. Zero looked at him with the same amount of frustrated lust; both panting to catch their breath. The silver haired boy knew what Kaname wanted as if he could read the pure blood's mind through his eyes.

He pulled back from Kaname, turning around full and flat against the brick wall. The pureblood walked closer, closing the distance between the two of them.

"Is this what you want?" He said to the pure blood. Zero's eyes were half open and his lips were slightly parted as he continued panting. Kaname pressed his leg between Zero's thighs.

"Yes." He whispered in a hush. Kaname reached under Zero's arms and slipped Zero's uniform jacket off his slender shoulders while caressing the muscle under them. They continued to kiss as Kaname pinned Zero to the wall, his hands venturing up his shirt and memorizing each curve and contour of the silver's torso. Zero had to hold up his arms over his head in order for Kaname to lift up his shirt.

_I never thought a kiss would feel so good. It's even better than what I have dreamed when fantasying about Yuuki. _Zero smiled slightly within their kiss as he thought about those young adolescent dreams. _But than again…what am I doing?_

_"Because of me…your eye…I'm sorry teacher—''_

_"Do you want me to regret risking my life to save you?"_

_Teacher! I've never forgotten his words. What he said to me made me what I am until now. Now…_

Zero opened his eyes, seeing Kaname's face moments away from his, kissing him and his eyes closed and unaware of Zero's thoughts. He began to shift nervously under the vampire's hands.

_What am I doing? Teacher risked his life for me because of these monsters; one killed my entire family and now look at what I'm doing: I'm making out with one of them! What would teacher think if he saw me? What of Yuuki? Mr. Cross? My mother and father?!_

_No! I'm sorry Mother! Don't look at me Father! Please!_

But no matter what, Zero couldn't help but fear those ghosts of his past walking into them right now; finding their son up against a wall with one of _them._

_Teacher! Please don't be mad at me! I can't do this! I won't. No! Don't look! No! No!_

"No!" Just than Zero felt Kaname pull back.

"No?" Zero woke up from his thoughts and saw that Kaname was now looking at him worried. He looked at Kaname bewildered, than down at his exposed chest with the vampire's hands on him, last back at Kaname. "Get off of me."

Zero pulled down Kaname's hands and moved to the right of the vampire.

"Zero—''

"No! Get away!" Zero hissed while viciously trying to button up his jacket.

"Stop, Zero. Common—'' Kaname reached for Zero's hand but the young student pushed Kaname's hand away.

"Stop! Leave me alone!" He shouted before stumbling his way out of the little courtyard. "Don't you ever touch me!" With that last order he left Kaname alone in their little garden, allowing for the pure blood to stand there lost and dazed after what he'd just done.

Kaname continued looking towards the direction from where Zero left, maybe hoping that he'll come back and throw himself at him. But nothing of the sort happened. He knew that. Instead Kaname smiled, his long fingers touching the same lips in which Zero had so passionately kissed.

* * *

"Christ!" Adio shoved his Physics textbook into his satchel. "Whoever hired that man to teach Physics was on acid. I can't believe he owns a professors degree in science!" As Adio continued ranting about Professor Henry, Kain, his cousin snickered at his side.

"Isn't it funny that even though you call him 'the worst teacher ever', everyone else is still passing?"

"It's a conspiracy against me? Yes. You're right again, Kain." Adio continued walking along the dark pathway with his cousin. The pathway was even darker under the shade of the trees.

"Perhaps you should get a tutor?" Kain tugged his book bag tighter on his shoulder.

"Yah, maybe you're right." Adio's scarlet eyes instantly flashed at a beautiful young vampire of his age. "Oh, Ruka?" He sang.

"Oh God—'' Before Ruka could turn the other way, Adio's arm was already around her waist.

"So what to do it, Ruka? How about you and make have some _chemistry _together?" He leaned towards her closer, pursing his lips until Ruka pushed him away.

"It's physics Adio, not chemistry." Kain laughed at Adio's failed attempts. "You failed that last year."

"Oh, yah. Don't remind me of that year!"

"We better hurry up if we're to arrive in History on time. Kaname won't forgive our tardiness."

"Kaname. Kaname. Kaname." Adio teased. "Ruka, are you sure you're not fucking obsessed with him?" Ruka stopped shortly after Adio said that.

"Don't be an asshole." She glared him down, causing him to feel low. For a moment there was a heavy air of silence between the three until it was lifted abruptly when Ruka was shoved by a rushing body.

"Sorry—'' The passerby didn't look back at the one whom he ran into but the others did.

"Isn't that Kiriyuu?"

"Zero? What is that jerk doing here?" Adio sneered.

"Probably going off to masturbate with Yuuki on his mind." The two boys laughed at the crud joke except Ruka just crossed her arms.

"He was very warm." She mused out loud.

"Warm?" Adio questioned.

"Yes. Not the usual warmth either." She cocked her head as her eyes continued following Zero's body through the darkness.

"Where the hell did he come from anyway?" Kain looked up ahead where Zero seemed to have emerged from a thicket of bushes. The rest followed his eyes until another body gracefully emerged from behind the thicket.

"Kaname?" Adio gasped.

Kaname looked down at his feet with a somber stare. He paid no attention to his small audience. His mind only revolved with questions of the one whom ran away from him. No one studied Kaname's movements more than Ruka. She watched him intently, inferring all his movements like a book. His sad face, his lost and wondering eyes, his rumpled clothes, his dishelmed hair, those flushed lips, and the black Day Class jacket which she knew instantly whom it belonged to.

"Kiriyuu." She whispered under her breath.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**I really love all the comments coming in so don't stop! I hope readers are now a little pleased that I've got some hotter scenes in this chapter. And for future chapters they're only going to get hotter! I'm glad to have incorporated Ruka into the story.**

**Mainly all yoai VK stories are all about Zero/Kaname and Shiki/Inchijou Just know that I was the 1****st**** who wrote the Shiki/Ichijou relationship! But I don't want this story to be just all about boy sex boy sex boy sex! You gotta give some powerful female characters credit. **

**Anyway Ruka and Kaname have a little history together. In the beginning, Ruka would regularly offer Kaname her blood to quench his thirst. But now Kaname doesn't do that with her and I guess Ruka misses him needing her like that. **

**So REVIEW! **


	4. White Ash

**The Mirror and the Mask**

Chapter 4: White Ash

Zero ran through the darkness with the only thing guiding him was his own sense of where each tree and building was. He didn't look back. Not even when he ran into another person did he look back. Zero just continued running. On and on until he reached the sanctuary of the Chairman's House.

He threw back the double doors and raced up the stairs.

"Zero?"

Since the moment Zero ran out of the little courtyard he never stopped until now. The voice of the Headmaster, Mr. Cross.

"Zero, are you alright?!" Mr. Cross walked down the carpeted hallway with his flashlight in one hand, and a droopy beanie baby penguin in the other. His pajamas were even more outrageous than the things he carried. Zero could tell under his velvet robe he wore silk pj's with sheep on them along with a matching night cap. He looked like he came out of a Harry Potter novel.

"Yah." Zero was about to turn around until Mr. Cross took hold of his shoulder.

"I heard you last night. Running up here in the same manner." He looked at him hard. "Zero, what is going on with you? You're not acting like your usual self today. You left Yuuki twice to patrol and escort the students, you've been sleeping in math class, and you come in here at late hours of the day, running and locking yourself in here."

"I know, Headmaster. I just…''

"Yuuki has been worried about you as well."

"I know!" Zero hissed, causing Mr. Cross to back off. "I'm…" Zero looked at him ashamed. "I'm sorry Headmaster. There's just so much going wrong." A firm hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Here." In Mr. Cross' hand was a prescribed bottle full of little pink tablets. Zero's stomach turned at the sight of them. "I know your body is having a hard time adjusting to them but please continue trying. They are you're only chance from becoming a Level E." Zero stared at them again, remembering the ill feeling he would get after taking them. It's been almost two weeks since he's last swallowed a tablet thanks to Yuuki's generosity in offering her own blood.

_"Go ahead, Zero." She pulled her hair back to one side, exposing her slender neck. "Just try not to spill."_

Zero shoved Mr. Cross' hand away.

"I gotta go!"

"Zero!" But Zero never stopped. He was to far away from any cries of saving mainly because he believed he was already damned. The silver hair boy found his bedroom and locked the door; locking away his life from entering. He opened the bottle and frantically pulled out two—no three tablets to take!

_I've gotta find a way to suppress this monster inside of me! _He thought to himself. Without any water, Zero forced himself to swallow all three, feeling the pills tumble roughly down his throat. After he felt each one dissolving within him, Zero leaned against the frame of his door and slowly slid down to the floor.

"Why me?" He asked to himself. Not even the ghosts that haunted him answered his questions.

"Why must I be made to survive…to live like this?!" He curled his knees to his chest, a place for him to hang his head and hang the weight within it.

* * *

It was nearly four in the morning when the night class arrived in their dorms. Around that time, Kain opened the door to his and Adio's bedroom.

"Aido! No—''

"Wheeeeee!" Aido ignored Kain's warnings and landed on his down feather bed causing the room to rock.

"You can't do that anymore." Kain huffed but his cousin only laughed. He slowly closed the door before crossing to his desk.

"Do you have it?" Aido propped his chin on his hand.

"Yah. They're early this year which means next shipment won't come around until much later." Kain opened his drawer and took out a wooden box. He opened it with much care and within its contents was a plastic bag of a white substance.

"Blood and cocaine! My favorites!"

"Hey Kaname," Ichijou glanced over at the pure blood who continued looking down from the tall windows. "My Grandfather wishes you to take care."

"That's nice of him." Kaname answered.

"Still trying to win into your good graces." Ichijou shook his head.

"He shouldn't. It's not like I despise him." The blonde vampire just sighed in response.

"Did you receive any mail tonight?"

"Only a letter from Sara."

"Sara Shirabuki!"

"Same one." Kaname wasn't nearly as thrilled of the writer as Ichijou. "She had nothing interesting to say worth discussing between us."

"Oh." Ichijou sat deeper into the couch with a weight in his heart. For a moment only a comfortable silence occupied the room until Ruka knocked herself in.

"My Lord Kaname." She bowed her head.

"What's wrong Ruka?" Ichijou stood from the couch, alert and worried.

"I've only come to see how Kaname is doing?" She sneered at Ichijou. "You can't be the only one whom he can talk to, right?"

"I…uh…" Ichijou's loss for words began to bore Ruka. So she turned towards Kaname.

"That's a pretty nice jacket you have there Kaname." She leaned against the back of the couch which Ichijou sat. The blonde vampire popped his head from behind the couch.

"Jacket?"

Kaname looked down and noticed he was still holding his jacket. Zero's jacket.

"Hey, isn't that a Day Class' jacket?" Ichijou pointed causing Ruka to grin slightly since she expected to catch Kaname in the corner. No secrets could be kept from her.

"…Yes, it is." Kaname finally answered.

"What are you doing with a Day Class student's jacket? It isn't Yuuki's is it?"

"No it's not." Kaname replied as he looked down at the black fabric.

"It's Kiriyuu's." Ruka answered for Kaname. "I can smell him off of it." Kaname looked at Ruka hard. He knew what game she was playing at. But the vampire girl only looked at him with love and devotion; hiding the lack of innocence within her soul.

"Zero's!" Ichijou stood up from the couch and walked. "Kaname what are you doing with Zero's jacket? You didn't get into a fight, did you?"

"Nonsense. I just found it lying around somewhere." Kaname tossed it to Ichijou.

"With him in it or out of it?" Ruka twirled her foot along the marble floor. Both boys caught the undertone in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Ichijou was the only one of the three who didn't understand the complete story. Kaname knew Ruka understood there was a meeting between him and Zero, but the pureblood doubted she knew what they did together. His only chance of keeping Zero safe was her ignorance of their heated moment.

"I don't mean anything!" She giggled as she twirled around.

"Do you want me to give this back to him? He'll be pissed to find that we have. Hell he'll jump to the conclusion of us stealing it!" Ichijou held out his hand, offering to take the jacket from Kaname but the pure blood ignored him. Instead Kaname continued staring Ruka down with a sense of malice.

"Ichijou—''

"Yes!"

"Could you please leave me and Ruka alone together? We have some matters to discuss." Ichijou couldn't help but show his strained face.

"But ah…" He leaned in closer to Kaname. "I thought you stopped doing _that _with Ruka."

"Relax." Kaname patted Ichijou's cheek. "I just need to talk to her about something." Ichijou could see the honesty in his friend's eyes so he decided to leave him be.

"I'll be here if you need me." With that Ichijou left, closing the double doors behind him. Ruka watched him leave, seeing how slowly the double doors seemed to have move and how long it took for them to close.

By then she felt a hot breath upon her neck.

"Ah!"

Kaname held her fast and threw her upon the couch, his icy hold hands clasped over her mouth.

"What are you planning Ruka?" He hissed making sure he would bare his fangs.

"Nothing my Lord!" She pleaded.

"Lie!"

"No I swear!"

"Then what were you trying to pull with Zero's jacket?!"

"I saw Zero emerge from the hidden courtyard and a moment later you came from there as well. I couldn't help but worry if he'd done something to you!"

"You mean, you couldn't help but be jealous that he was with me instead of you?" Ruka looked at him, her eyes searching frantically for a sign of tenderness but she finally realized how cross she made him.

"Yes." She nodded, her chest rising and dropping frantically. It was then, at her moment of honesty and humiliation that his hard eyes soften.

"Don't worry about me, Ruka. It's my job to worry for you."

Ichijou was dragging his feet along the carpet, wondering what Kaname had to talk about with Ruka and not him. _Why can't no one confide in me? Doesn't anyone trust me?_

Just than, as he walked past a door, Ichijou was seized by the collar and pulled into the room by force. Before he could scream he saw his assailant's face.

"What tha—''

"Shhh…" A pair of crimson eyes stared back at him, the face of Shiki who was now holding his finger to his pursed lips.

So close. Shiki didn't back away from Ichijou, he continued pinning him against the door; crushing him with his body.

"I said for you to meet me here after classes." Shiki said softly, brushing the blonde's fair cheek with the back of his hand.

"I had to check on Kaname first beforehand." He answered. Ichijou was still slightly shaking after Shiki's rough entrance.

"Well…"Shiki smiled. "With that out of the way, why don't I get something to wind you down?" He finally pushed himself off the door and walked over to his night stand. Ichijou couldn't help but follow the movement of his hips as he walked away.

"You said you had something to show me?" Shiki glanced over to Ichijou and smiled.

"You can say that." He opened the drawer and signaled the blonde to come over. Ichijou loosened his tie and unbuttoned the tight collar around his neck. As he stood next to Shiki he saw a bundle in his hand.

"Isn't that coke?!"

"Not so loud!" Shiki warned.

"But that's illegal!" Ichijou held up his hand over his mouth from gasping to loud.

"So is 'us'." Shiki held Ichijou's hand in his.

"You ever tired it before?" Ichijou shook his head 'no'. "I thought so." Shiki smiled as he took out the bundle along with a shard of a mirror and a razor. He laid them on the night stand and sat on the bed beside it. Ichijou watched as Shiki prepared the coke, his eyes calculating the size and portion of the substance with precision.

"Are you a virgin to everything?" The brunette looked up at Ichijou, with a dangerous glint in his eyes. The younger vampire grabbed Ichijou from under his ass and pulled him sit upon his lap; thigh on each side of him.

"You're going to get me in trouble, you know that?" He said to Shiki.

"You're already in trouble."

Ruka silently closed the door behind her. Kaname left their conversation at that, not apologizing nor caring what she wanted in the first place. She allowed her hair to shield her solemn face, a curtain from the world.

Morning was around the corner but she could feel a buzzing of new found energy within the mansion. As she walked down the corridors a waft of a smell breezed through her senses. _That smell…_

"Wanna a line?" She turned around to find Kain leaning against the frame of his bedroom door. His uniform was wrinkled and his hair a mess but as she looked into his eyes, they seemed spontaneous, agitated, and wild.

"Ahh" She sighed. "Kain don't tell me that you're using that stuff again."

"Common, Ruka. It's not like I'm addicted to it. Only humans do that." He walked over to the blonde girl, smiling at her with a cocky wobble in his stance. "So wanna have some fun." A stray finger reached for one of her loose strands of hair; riding on the waves of her golden locks. She looked up at him, knowing the desire in his eyes but she pushed his hand away.

"You better sober up until I tell Kaname." She back away and turned towards her room. Disappointment flooded within Kain.

"Yah, go ahead. You're always doing that!" Ruka stopped at Kain's words.

"I'm always doing what?"

"Chasing something you can't have…You can't have him, Ruka." He smiled before walking back to his room; slamming the door.

Ruka stood there in the middle of the hallway, contemplating on how true Kain was. _Even high, he still has common sense. _

The vampire girl continued walking down the hallway until she heard a distant bang in one of the spare rooms. The noise made her stop and grow curious. Step by step she inched her way closer to the closed door until hearing wasn't enough for her.

Quietly she opened the door but came completely to a halt at the scene in front of her, and stared with her mouth wide open.

On the grand canopy bed inside the room laid a very naked Ichijou. His ever-tamed polished blond hair was a mess now on the pillow, soaked with sweat. His face a mask of pure ecstasy, if the breathy moans escaping from his lips were any indication. He was wrapped around an equally naked brunette, fingers entwined in the mass of layered brown hair, as his arms stretched across his lover's back. The vampire on top had his face buried in the blonde's neck, probably leaving trails of marks on the junction below one ear. He was on his hands and knees, sprawled on the bedspread and rocking back and forth, as the blonde's legs under him tensed in sync with the rhythm. A thin film of sweat covered both bodies, making their skin shine dully under the filtered sunlight. Labored breathing permeated the room. The bed creaked steadily, the covers were strewn to the side, one end dangling onto the floor as the air surrounding it drank in the heavy scent of sex floating above the once-clean bedspread.

Ruka was so shocked she couldn't gasp but even though she was surprised she didn't want to move. A sight like this didn't come every day, and for a while Ruka wished to relish the possibilities this amount of knowledge was gain her. Imagine; Noble Vampire Ichijou caught in bed with the armature model, Shiki. Such sin was too good to be true to Ruka.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**Thank you so much for the comments everyone has given me. Each one gives me a boost of energy to write! **

**I know that I didn't put in a lot of Zero/Kaname action but I hope the Shiki/Ichijou bit would make up for that. Also you have Kain's affection towards Ruka to consider. The plot thickens with each chapter and even I'm wondering how it'll turn out! **

**Please send me your comments! Thank you!!! **


	5. Charms Overthrown

**The Mirror and the Mask**

Chapter 5: Charms Overthrown

_How does he do it? _Zero leaned against the concrete column, hiding behind it from the passing students who were leaving campus. _How can he, within a second, make me crave for him so much? After that single kiss his face has been haunting me since then. It's almost as if I've learned the taste of blood all over again. They both share the same pain. _

It was nearly dusk and already the regular group of fan girls were flocking the gates from which the Night Class would enter. For some reason, Zero was really hoping that today would be the _one_ where they'd actually go back to their dorms on their own. But something like that is bound to prove you wrong.

"Alright! Alright!" Yuuki pushed the group of girls back with the weight of her body. "Back up! I said, back up!"

"God Yuuki! Why do you always do this?" One girl sighed.

"Cause it's our jobs as Prefects." The group of girls all turned to find Zero behind them, staring each one down. "Now unless you want year long detention, I suggest you go back to your dorms." He ordered.

"Year long?" One girl gasped.

"Wait, you can't do that! That's too harsh!"

"Who says I can't?" Zero barked at the girl.

"The rule book!"

"Read it again. You'll find that we can do. I suggest re-reading page 16 for that." An echo of '16' ran through the crowd like a shiver. Even Yuuki was as surprised since she never knew that she had the right to give year long detention. The girls whispered about him for a moment until all unconsciously agreed to listen to him; leaving the gates for the first time before the Night Class arrived.

Zero watched them leave, making sure none jumped in the bushes to escape his watch.

"I don't remember reading about year long detentions in the rule book." Yuuki finally said.

"That's because there is none." Yuuki smiled at Zero's wit.

"Well at least it'll work for tonight."

"I only do this because I'm not in the mood to patrol and escort those vampires tonight."

"Why, what's wrong?" Yuuki crossed her arms wearing a serious face.

"I've just been very tired. And this week's homework is heavy."

"That's never stopped you before. You're always focused on the class changes."

"Not tonight." Zero turned away but Yuuki grabbed his arms.

"You can talk to me about anything, Zero." He looked at her, almost believing her until he pulled back her arm.

"Not anymore." He said and with that he left Yuuki allow at the gates. Zero planned out his evening now that he was free for once. But as he ran down the list: Homework, Bath, Teeth, Bed, he found that it wasn't nearly as exciting as he first thought.

The silver haired boy dragged his feet through the brick path until he heard the rusty creak of the gates opening. Instantly, Zero moved behind a nearby tree, holding his breath to catch a glimpse of Kaname off guard.

"Well this is a first." Kain said as he tugged his bound books over his shoulder.

"Where are all the girls?" Aido whined.

"Zero took care of them today." Yuuki replied with a nonchalant tone. Now that there were no girls to protect from Aido, she was very much at ease.

"Damn that Kiryuu." Aido mumbled but even Zero was able to hear him talk under his breath. As the Night Class flooded into the school grounds, Zero's eyes frantically searched for the pure blood. _Where is he?_

"Where is Kaname?" Yuuki asked Ichijou now that she noticed he wasn't there to greet her.

"Kaname said that he was sick but wanted me to relay a message to the Chairman." He held out an envelope to Yuuki. "Will you give this to him?"

"Yes, of course!" Yuuki smiled knowing that Kaname wrote this in his own hand. But as Yuuki smiled, Zero frowned.

_Where is he? _He pushed himself off of the tree and began walking alone through the grounds. There was a storm coming and so the air was filled with a sense of electricity. For some reason, Zero's blood began to boil but not in the way when he would crave for blood. It was more excited, spontaneous, and wild. He felt so alive by just inhaling the scent of the air.

_Ever since I've changed, my body has grown to be so sensitive to everything._ Zero decided to pass through the Italian Gardens in the Southern corner of the academy. As the sun's light waned, he was still able to pick up the colors of the green ivy tendrils that covered the walls. A wall of ivy, like a maze's wall, ran along with him. _It seems that I'm connected with everything, the air, the trees, and the life surrounding it. _

Unconsciously, Zero held out his hand to drag along the ivy wall, numb to the feeling of the wiry plants underneath his fingertips. This was Zero's favorite thing to do whenever he wanted to get lost in his thoughts. _It's like I'm animal, not in a brutal way but more of a spiritual sense. I'm more connected to the natural world than ever before. _

As Zero continued to ponder and inhale the sweet humid air, a new feeling was felt. Something warm and soft yet so light and quick he barely even noticed the feeling. At first he didn't even notice the touch until the sensation came again and again till the silver hair youth stopped abruptly.

"What's that?" Zero glanced over at his hand but found another shape move through the ivy wall. "Who's there?" Zero stepped closer to the wall, seeing the shape move; directing him to the left and then to the right. _What is that through the ivy?_ Zero couldn't see what it was. His eyes were strong enough to see the shadowy form but the light was too weak to reveal any details. Zero was right up against the green, floral wall, trying to peer through the spaces where the ivy has not covered.

He leaned in closer until a gentle hand quietly appeared next to his face, quickly to stroke the side of his cheek. Zero was so caught off his guard that he only watched the hand disappear into the sea of ivy before his thoughts collected what just happened.

"Hey!" Zero bolted, running along the ivy to find the place where the wall stopped so that he could meet the suspect on the other side. But as his feet carried him to the place where both he and the mystery stood, no one was there but him.

"Whose there?!" Zero yelled into the abyss but only the night answered. "Stop hiding or I'll report you!"

"Would you?" Zero suddenly turned around to find the voice was from Kaname, who was leaning against the ivy wall a few feet away.

"Kaname!" Zero gasped, his voice leaving him at the sight of the pure blood.

"Zero, I believe this is yours." Kaname held out the black jacket which Zero left and tossed it at the prefect. "You were in such a rush you left it behind."

As Zero caught it, the memory it brought back created a slight blush over his face.

"Ichijou said that you were sick." He continued staring down at the jacket while he really was listening to the number of steps Kaname took towards him.

"I was sick. Sick of going to school. It's been hard lately to concentrate." Zero knew full well what Kaname meant by his words. "It seems that you've suffered the same." Silently, Kaname's hand reached out for Zero, his thumb caressing the silver hair boy's bottom lip; making the pureblood imagine how succulent it was to taste it again.

"Stop this." Zero backed away. "If this got out it'll cost me life."

"Why? Who would know?" Kaname had a laugh in his voice. "What are you afraid of? The Council? How should they know or care? You're a vampire too now—''

"Shut-up!" Kaname's mouth dropped and soon Zero understood what he had just done. He scowled at a pure blood; the royalty of the most powerful race in the world. "I'm sorry…I—''

Zero's mumbling stopped when Kaname quickly closed the distance between them.

"What's there to be afraid of…" Kaname said with a seductive smile, grasping Zero's waist at its narrowest point, just above his hipbones. "…when there's no one looking? This moment is ours. It could be ours to keep to ourselves and it could continue for as long as we wish."

Once again, Kaname's logic was faultless, his voice drawing Zero into him. What set him off is never known. It could have been humid air, the electricity of the world, or Kaname's creamy voice. Whatever it was, neither ever suspected what would happen next. As if he were held by the bounds of life, Zero broke all of them and in one gasp Zero kissed Kaname deeply. Kaname closed his red eyes and made a low sound deep in his throat as he sucked on Zero's tongue and shifted beside him, pulling him closer into him.

They held each other close and tight, as if there were desperately trying to keep the other with them in order to hold the moment. Zero believed he could feel Kaname's heart beat within his chest. Every now and then, Kaname would moan softly whenever he felt one of Zero's hips pass over his stomach or a slight bulge over his thigh. It only made him try to imagine what it would all look like if he had the vulgarity to strip the boy right then and there.

They leaned against the ivy wall kissing for a long time, feeling no sense of urgency, intimately familiar with each other's bodies. Kaname felt his Zero's fingers brushing along his sides, tangling in his long hair, and he tilted his head, breaking away from the other vampire's lips to bite lightly at his throat.

"Mmm," Zero's skin was already hot with anticipation and he wrapped one of his legs over Kaname's hip to indicate what he wanted. Kaname gave him a sly half-smile, tacitly comprehending the boy's signal and reached to grab underneath Zero's knee to hold him fast. Their movements were quick, and erratic. The serenity of the Italian Gardens was broken with the ripple of their hushed moans.

As the world around them disappeared, the walls of reality breaking down around them, neither hardly noticed the change of the wind, the slight cool of the air or the rumble in the clouds. The individual drops of rain never reached their senses until the water rained down on them in sheets.

Even drenched and cold, neither felt the chill of the storm. It wasn't until when Zero opened his eyes and noticed the rain did he pull back. He looked at Kaname then down the empty road; now hazy due to the thick rain. _What am I doing? _

"I gotta go!" He ran.

"No—Zero!" Kaname caught him by the arm and swung him into his arms once more. Caught in the erotic passion, Zero came back at Kaname with an even more heated kiss until he pulled away quickly before kissing him violently again.

"I…" Zero's words were broken as he gave up and gave into Kaname's lips. _How ironic._ Zero thought to himself. _He's very calm in person but very rough when kissing. Kaname hardly gives me a chance to breathe. _

For some reason, the two eventually slowed their kiss down until it came when Kaname was now breathing deeply, his lips against Zero's own. Their eyes stared into each other; scarlet against violet.

"You're soaked." Zero took a dripping lock of Kaname's brown hair, squeezing out the water.

"It is raining." Kaname answered, smiling against Zero's mouth. Even though they weren't kissing anymore, Kaname didn't want to part his lips from Zero's in case the silver hair adolescent wished to kiss him again.

"What's next from here?" Zero finally asked.

"Whatever you wish." Kaname answered coolly but that wasn't the one Zero was searching for. He needed something direct, sturdy even though the concept at hand wasn't.

"We can't do this anymore."

"And why is that?"

"No one will allow it. A pure blood and a son from a linage of prized vampire hunters."

"But wouldn't the fact that you're a vampire as well cancel that out." Kaname smiled before closing his eyes to lick Zero's bottom lip. Zero however, was not as content as Kaname.

"I'm not a monster!" He hissed before shoving Kaname away.

"Is that what a vampire is to you?" Kaname stood in the rain along with Zero but to Zero it seemed it was only him that was being rained on.

"Yes!"

"So I am a monster?"

"Yes—wait!" Zero didn't know what to think anymore. Ever since the moment he met Kaname at the age of nine, he's always had a zealous hatred for the pure blood. But now that he's fully changed, this lingering feeling of desire has been pulling at his heart. It wasn't until now that he's finally indulged in it and because of that he's lost in his morals. He's stuck between two worlds.

"Or is it that you're the monster?" Kaname stepped closer to Zero, finding him shaking frantically because of the icy water. Despite the freezing rain, Kaname stood strong and collected. Zero nodded at Kaname's question.

"Yes…I am the monster."

_Yuuki unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her bandaged neck. She had a hard time at first when ripping off the bandage until she finally got it off._

_"Zero, you have to." She bent her neck for him to take. _

"Go home, Zero." Zero looked up to find Kaname looking past him, staring at something far beyond the known world.

"Kaname?" Kaname didn't take heed of Zero's words but merely turned around and continued to walk on.

Zero watched him disappear into the rain, holding his arms tightly across his chest. It was well into the night and Zero knew walking into the Chairman's Mansion was going to be difficult.

_What happened to Kaname?_ Zero thought as he began walking back in the rain. _It was as if he turned into another person. His eyes were so cold but also disappointed. What could have happened to set him off like that? _

Zero retraced the events that led to Kaname's aloofness. _Oh my God!_

Zero stopped and looked back into the night, realizing what had happened between that moment after Zero remembered Yuuki offering her blood.

_He knows._

**REIVEW PRETTY PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Relieved By Prayer I

**The Mirror and the Mask**

Chapter 6: Relieved by Prayer I

It was 2:15 am when the Nigh Class emerged from the school, opening their umbrellas before venturing out in the rain.

"What a bore. Spanish class is so pointless." Rima looked down at her folded umbrella as Shiki beside her opened his.

"You can say that again." He answered just as somberly.

"Look at this rain!" All turned their direction towards Ruka who slammed her foot to the ground. "I should have stayed home if I would have known there was a flood coming our way."

"You mean, you would stay home knowing if Kaname was going to be absent." Aido joked, making his cousin Kain sneer at him. The night class, one by one, walked under the safeguard of the patio into the rain. Only Ruka stayed behind since she didn't think of bringing an umbrella.

"Here." Kain handed Ruka his umbrella. "You can use mine." Ruka looked at Kain while she took the umbrella, watching him shuffle his hands into his pockets and walk out; ignoring the icy sting of the rain.

"Wait!" She opened the umbrella and hung it over both of their heads. "Stupid, didn't you ever think that two can share!" Ruka rolled her eyes and began leading for the two through the rain. Kain said nothing more. He didn't need to say nothing more.

* * *

How melodious the rain can be when one dares to listen. The repetition of the droplets pelting into the pavement, the booming sound of the thunder, the crackling of the lightening, and the whisper of the wind which carried it all in one song. Kaname sat alone in the dark, listening to nature's most beautiful song of sorrow. Only the moonlight, now streaked by the shadows of the rain, was his only source of light.

But he didn't need much during this dark hour.

His thoughts were ineffable and equivocal to care of anything else.

_How dare they?_ He thought. _Zero and Yuuki—how dare they play this ploy behind my back? How could she be so stupid to open her throat to him! Is she so naive to not understand that it's only salt to the wound? And him?! Why him?! I have waited so diligently for ten long years, pulling myself back from tasting her blood only to see that she has already been plucked by a vulgar beast. I wanted it myself but I couldn't have her. And for that I didn't want anyone to have her yet he slipped under my eyes, proving my patience and resistance to be futile. _

_And it's not only that I've seen the loss of Yuuki's innocence. But I'm also enraged to find that Zero has been yearning after Yuuki. I know it's only her blood but taking one's blood is as intimate as making love. How can I touch him knowing that the blood of Yuuki, who I've always seen as my daughter, flows through him? How can I ever look at them the same when I know that they do that behind closed doors!? It's scandalous, sinful, and disgusting at the same time. _

_And I don't even know why I feel so bad._

"You chose her over me." Kaname stared down at the chess game. The pieces were positioned throughout the board in a strategic manner. Ichijou and Kaname promised each other to resume the game once they came back from class. But now not even the promises of friends seemed to cheer Kaname.

SLAM!!!

The chess pieces flew across the room only to slap against the wall on the other side.

"How could you let me touch you when you knew what you did with her?!"

"Zero!"

* * *

"Zero!"

"Uh?!" Zero Kiryuu looked up to find Professor Bowden staring down at him with foreboding eyes.

"Mr. Kiryuu! I've had it with you! Please leave my class now!"

"But—''

"No! I'm tired of you falling asleep in my class. If detention won't work then I'll have to find other means of punishment."

With a final groan, Zero stood up and bare the weight of everyone's eyes. He packed up his books and slung his bag over his shoulder, trying not to catch Yuuki's eyes because he was too ashamed to look at them.

_What now?_ Zero allowed his book bag to drop at his feet while he stared at his reflection in the mirror of the boy's bathroom. All day he felt a tug at his heart. It was almost a sickening weight but as the feeling grew, he knew what it was developing into: thirst. _I've been getting in to trouble more recently and they're things that I cannot control. _

_Lately I've been feeling tired during the days and awake at nights. The sun's intensity hurts my eyes and it's as if I can feel the sun burn my skin. Nothing appeals to me anymore than the taste of blood which I haven't taken since last week. Yuuki continues to hint that fact but I just ignore them. For some reason I can't bring myself to even touch her anymore. I don't know. Is it guilt? But of what? She offered it to me and I took the opportunity. Or is it morality which I feel guilty of? _

_And most importantly is Kaname. Just his lingering presence sets me in a high stronger then the taste of blood. He can tell me to do anything and I would do it in a heart beat. But why? Why are all these things happening to me?_

THUMP!

"Ah!" Zero clutched his neck, feeling his pulse throb underneath his skin. _This thirst…it's worsening._ Zero's breathing began to thicken. His throat clogging up with swollen glands and as he peered into the mirror, he noticed the newfound intensity to his dilated violet eyes.

"This isn't happening." Zero mumbled. He turned the faucet and splashed a handful of water upon his face. Though it settled down some of the animalistic urges he still could feel the pounding thirst in his throat.

As Zero struggled to quell his breathing and pain, the shrilling sound of the bell rang through the hall; a signal of the end of the period.

"Shit!" Zero hissed. Within the bathroom, he could hear the entire school emerged nosily from their classrooms and spilling out into the hallways. The silver hair teenager prayed that no one came into the bathroom. He hung his head low and gripped the sides of the sink.

"And so I was like 'Dude, where the hell is my car!'." _Great! _Zero's body went on alert. The sound of a rambunctious group of boys were coming this way.

"Dude that's so freaking funny!" Another laughed.

"Isn't it?! I can't believe they went through all that trouble." Zero couldn't do anything but watch from the mirror, seeing the group of boys flood into the bathroom and snickering about their joke until they saw the silver hair Prefect.

"Well ello, Zero!" The boy with blonde spiky haired slapped Zero's back. "Rough day we're having?"

"Uh…yah." Zero could barely answer without wanting to throw up.

"Hey, man you don't look so good." Another added.

"I…don't…" Zero's feet suddenly seemed to falter in their strength. It was like watching a dream, he couldn't stop it. His head rolled back and his eyes closed before his body crashed to the ground ceasing on moving.

"Someone get some help!"

_Roses. That's all I remembered smelling. That suffocating stench of artificial dreams. They seemed to swirl all around us. Like we were in a windstorm of flowers, me and my Mother of Darkness._

_She was so beautiful and I knew that in some twisted sense, she loved me as her child. We both loved each other in a way, that's why we hated one another. Our hatred was our love. _

_"Make hatred your nourishment and become an adult quickly…my lovely Zero." Her gentle hand caressed my cheek. "You want to kill me…this Shizuka Hiou, don't you?" Her slight chuckled enraged me just as much as her gentle touches. If my life wasn't pouring out from my neck, I would have torn her apart with my hands; skin ripping underneath my finger tips. _

_"I want to watch you closely forever. Those eyes of yours that are filled with hatred are just mine. I'm happy that you and I are bound by the bond that never can be broken."_

But I never had that pleasure of killing you, Mother.

"A game!" Zero bolted up from the bed, his eyes wide and his heart racing from a nightmare memory.

"Mr. Kiryuu!" Zero's head turned to find the plump little nurse, Ms. Brommer. She teetered down the row of vacant medical beds to where Zero laid on.

"What happened? Where am I?" He said before Ms. Brommer damped his sweating forehead with a wet towel.

"You fainted in the men's restroom two hours ago. It seems that you're body is taking a heavy toll."

"From what?"

"Either you're not eating enough or not drinking enough." For a moment, Zero forgot reality under the tender touch of the nurse. This was not the first time she's taken care of him. To everyone, Ms. Brommer was the over loving and protective Aunt that no one had. She was cherished by all the school.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 4:00"

"I should get going. I've wasted so much time already." Slowly he turned his legs to dangle off the bed but when jumping down, he almost fell if Ms. Brommer didn't hold him.

"Now, don't you dare son." She chuckled. "You take it easy. You're body isn't ready for all of this activity."

THUMP!

_No! _

"Why Zero, you look like you haven't slept in years." She patted his shoulder.

THUMP!

_Not again! _Zero clasped his hand over his neck, feeling his throat dry up and his tongue swollen.

"Zero?" Zero couldn't help it. He couldn't stop it. Everything, all control, was slipping away into the abyss. Another being was taking over his body and all he could do was stand back and watch. _No! Not now! My pills? Where are my pills?_

"Ms. Brommer—'' His voice was hoarse and gone from the overwhelming wheezing of his breath.

"Zero, what's the matter?"

"Run!"

"What are you saying—''

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He pushed her away from his as he stumbled into the middle of the medical room, falling to his knees.

"Zero!" She trotted over to the fallen boy. "What's the matter, what's hurting you?"

"My pills…tablets…"

"What tablets? Where?"

THUMP!

"Ahhhh!" Zero's grip on his throat grew to the point of almost chocking himself. But no matter how much he struggled to suppress the pain, he couldn't kill the thirst. Even the fangs of his teeth were beginning to pierce into his bottom lip.

"Zero!" He turned to find Ms. Brommer looming over him, cradling him into her fleshy body. He could smell the perfume she used this morning, the starch on her clothes, the coffee she drank and the blood coursing through her veins. Soon the throbbing sound was not of his heart but of hers.

He stared at her throat, imagining the blue veins popping out under his skin. _Don't do it, don't do it, don't do it, don't do it! _But the more he ordered himself to not do it, the closer he inched towards her throat. His breathing settled down but the thirst was almost unbearable. _Just one taste, that's all—no! Don't do it!_

"Zero?! Ah—'' Before her scream could echo through the room, Zero's fangs ripped through her skin, silencing her cries. She was defenseless under his extreme amount of newfound strength. All thoughts of guilt and morality soon flew from his mind in this singular moment of brevity and felicity.

Zero's mind went through an adrenaline ride. With each gulp he drank in another heart beat, another sigh of her life. The pleasure was so sweet he couldn't help but moan. But despite the level of ecstasy, Zero still had a drop of consciousness within him.

Footsteps. Those beating sounds of a coming person was singing in one ear and out the other. It wasn't until Zero heard the bark of a voice did he stop from indulging in his urges.

"ZERO!" Zero tore away from the woman's throat and turned to find the Chairman Cross standing at the entrance of the room, staring down at him with anger and shock.

Zero suddenly felt weak and small under the Chairman's gaze. It was like looking through a mirror did he see himself drenched in innocent blood. Zero dropped the barely alive woman, his eyes frantically switching from her to the man. His thirst was gone but in its place was sadness and regret.

_No, don't look at me!_

"Ah…" He cut short a sob. Holding back the storm of cries which were begging to be released. Instead tears were pooling behind his eyes. The Chairman continued to look at him, his anger and shock gone but just looking at him; observing and waiting.

Zero was now shaking and he was yearning for something. Something that only the chairman could give him.

"Zero…" Zero shot up from the floor and bolted for the Chairman, burying his head deep within the folds of his clothes which he'd seen Yuuki done thousands of times before. As he was pressed within the smoky scent of the Chairman, he began to cry.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."

"Shhhh." The Chairman stroked his fingers through the young vampire's hair. "It'll all go away soon." But the Chairman knew better. It will never go away.

Unless he goes away.

**REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!**

**Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! They inspire me to continue writing. Now I know many are disappointed that not much sexual contact was incorporated within this chapter but bare with me. A shocking truth will reveal itself next chapter as well as a hot scene between Zero and Kaname! **

**But the only way to get that chapter posted sooner is if you REVIEW!**


	7. Relieved By Prayer II

**The Mirror and the Mask**

Chapter 7: Relieved by Prayer II

For over ten years Yuuki has walked down these same halls, passing the same amount of doors but for some reason today they seemed to have changed. Only now she realized how long this hallway was because she believed it was never going to end. As she ran, her mind full of worry, each step counted a million beats in her heart.

She tried to image what she would see once she's reached the one door. Will she open it up to find her best friend a monster? Or a tainted angel full of regret and sorrow? Either way, she knew she had to face this unknown character but she didn't expect to see her father before hand.

Yuuki's run was cut short when she saw Chairman Cross emerge from his office, making sure to close the door behind him quietly.

"Where is he?" Yuuki huffed the moment her feet brought her before her father. "Where's Zero?!"

"Zero's inside—''

"How is he? Is he alright?"

"Zero's fine. He just needs to be alone—''

"Then can I see, can I talk—''

"Yuuki." Unlike Yuuki, the Chairman talked slow, patient, and composed but each word held its own weight of sadness at each of its end. "Zero has had a hard day. He needs to be alone right now." Yuuki understood what he father meant by 'hard'. She was there when paramedics carried Ms. Brommer out of the hospital wing. Luckily the rumor of a wild dog being the culprit floated around the school body, making Zero's involvement innocent. But she never knew what happened afterwards.

"Why can't I see him? The last thing he needs is to be alone! Don't you understand how Zero is feeling right now after attacking another human being?" Yuuki couldn't understand why she was being so upset towards her father, but anger boiled inside of her dying to come out.

"Yuuki, its time I must tell you." Yuuki's mouth dropped slightly. She was startled when he motioned her to sit by the two leather couches next to his office door. There were only there to be placed when someone, like a student in trouble, would have to wait outside his door. But now they served the purpose to act as a source of stability to what he was about to say to his daughter.

Yuuki sat down quickly so that her father would hurry and tell her.

"What is it?" Chairman Cross stared at the fichus plant hiding behind her, as if the green decoration itself had the answers and not him.

"Zero…He's not going to be going to school with you anymore."

"…What…" Yuuki ran his words over and over until they lost their meaning. "What do you mean?"

"He will be apart of the Night Class from now on. As a _vampire_ student…He cannot live among us anymore."

_No more._

* * *

"No more…" Zero said, echoing the last words that Chairman Cross said to him. The meeting was so intense. One could have sliced the emotional tension—that was how thick it was. Now that it was all over, all Zero could do was repeat the words over and over again; trying to translate what this means to him.

_"I knew this day would come but it seems that Kuran knew when."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I recently received a letter from Master Kuran informing me that he insists for you to register in the Nigh Class and remove yourself from the Day Class. You're transformation is almost complete. The Council will now regard you as one of 'them' and for that it's best you remove yourself from the mortal coil."_

_"…What are you saying?"_

_"You're a vampire, Zero. It's time you enter their world. You cannot stay in ours no more…"_

Huddled in a wooly blanket, Zero stared out into the farthest corner of the room and tried to comprehend what this all meant to him.

_I'm a vampire._ He tightened his hold on the blanket. _That means no more pretending. I'll have to live with THEM! Those monsters…because I am a monster now. I…I'm a monster._

Once the tears stung his eyes and throat, Zero bowed his head to his knees, crouching within the seat. There was no one anymore. He couldn't live with Yuuki and the Chairman. What little family he once had are now officially lost. He'll have to get use to staying out of the sun, drinking only blood from the tablets, and associate with the ones he hated the most. He can imagine him entering the Moon Dorms now. How they'll all stare at him wearing that same grin. 'Still hate us now, Kiryuu?' They'll say.

Many times Zero has given each vampire student detention or threatened to kill them with the Blood Rose. Now that Zero is part of the Night Class, he won't carry the Bloody Rose anymore. It'll only be Yuuki patrolling as Prefect and she'll have to consider Zero as someone she must watch over—like a potential criminal!

But there was Kaname!

At this thought, Zero lifted his tear stained face. _Kaname and I will constantly be together. He'll be so close to me then ever before. I wonder now that I am a Night Class Student; will he still seek me out? Will he still kiss me as he did even after he now knows…?_

"No." Zero whispered to himself. "He'll never forgive me for my sin."

"What sin?"

The voice surprised Zero so much he nearly tripped when he stood up. There at the opened door stood Kaname, dressed in black along with the Chairman Cross.

"Kaname!" Zero gasped.

"Zero," The Chairman began once the two walked deeper into the room. "Kaname is here for your answer. Now I want you to know that this is your choice. You don't have to join the Night Class but you cannot stay in the Day Class any longer."

"Why not? The incident was my fault, Mr. Cross." The Chairman moved to sit behind his desk where Kaname sat upon the edge of it, far away from Zero. "I would never have attacked Ms. Brommer if I hadn't neglected to take my pills."

"No, Zero." He shook his head. "If whether a vampire takes their pills or not, than there would be no point for the segregation. But that's not the point. The reason why the Night Class and Day Class must always be separate is because: regardless how many blood tablets you take, the seduction of natural blood is the most tempting. These tablets aren't as strong as you think. They only suppress the hunger, never satisfies it. Because of this, we must take the action of separating all vampire students from the human students." Zero couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was it. This was the end of another life which he once so loved all because of the vampires!

"And what if I refused to join the Night Class?" He looked up at the Chairman but it was Kaname who answered.

"Then you must be excused from the school entirely. The Council will watch you extra closely and won't give you any second chances. If you falter in your life outside of the school, they won't hesitate to kill you." Zero couldn't help but not be bothered by Kaname's voice. He was so used in hearing it up close to his skin, whispering in his ear, caressing him. But now there was aloofness, a chill.

"Will I still have my position as Prefect?" Chairman smiled.

"I believe a Prefect from the Day Class and one from the Night Class will give a new sense of balance." Zero nodded and leaned back in his chair. Kaname watched him for a moment before looking away and then back at him again. No matter how much the sight of him angered him, Kaname couldn't suppress this deep sense of desire. But underneath that lust laid a sleeping monster of anger. It was only a matter of time before Kaname's suppression would break loose. What frustrated Kaname the most was that Zero didn't even sense his anger yet Kaname was always an impeccable liar. To hide his feelings he made sure always have his face turn away from Zero.

"Your answer, Zero?" The Chairman asked.

Zero looked up.

* * *

Yuuki knew she couldn't cry. She told herself not to cry. She willed her body to not allow her to cry. She repeatedly chanted 'don't cry'. But the frailties of woman made the young girl cry silently as she folded the last of Zero's shirts.

"Yuuki…" Yuuki turned around and she finally saw Zero at the door. Through her tear stained face, she smiled and rushed to hug him until she stopped short. Her eyes caught the dried blood on his stained shirt, blood that was not his.

Zero knew this. He looked down and then turned away ashamed.

"I'm sorry—''

"Zero!" Zero was pulled back into the room and pressed against Yuuki's warm body. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she laid her head on his chest, breathing in his scent for what seemed to be the last time. Zero stared down in surprise at Yuuki. He hesitated to return the embrace.

"No matter, what Zero. We'll always be friends even if we have to break the rules."

"I don't see any rules that say we cannot be friends."

"This isn't the time to be sarcastic, Zero." She easily turned away and continued packing his things into neat little squares.

"I really didn't expect this at all." Yuuki turned around and saw Zero staring at the carpet.

"What did you say?" She whispered.

"I thought I would be dead before all this had to happen."

SLAP!

"Don't you dare say that!" Yuuki screamed. "Don't you dare! Never! I will…" Her tears soon got in the way of her voice. "I will never tolerate that from you! Never!"

Zero slowly slid his hand over the cheek that was slapped, watching Yuuki crouch on the ground, crying into her lap.

"I thought it would be appropriate, since you act like I'm already dead." Yuuki continued hiding her face in her crossed arms. She spoke in a muffled voice.

"I'm just scared for you." Zero sat down next to her on the floor.

"Scared for me because I'm going to be with _them_?" Yuuki nodded her head. Zero, who once was looking at Yuuki, now turned his face towards the door.

"When I first heard the news I was taken aback—almost enraged. But then for a moment I had an inspiration of hope but now it's gone."

Yuuki's sobs had quieted down to a few sniffles. Slowly, she picked her head up from her arms and looked at Zero who still continued staring towards the door.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because he didn't look at me."

* * *

"WHAT?!" Aido was so overcome by shock that his chair flew back after he abruptly stood up. He wasn't that only one that was surprised.

"This is outrageous!" Ruka crossed her arms while Kain leaned forward in his seat.

"Do you know how many times he's threatened to kill us? Welcoming in here will give him that chance to fulfill this promise." He said to Kaname.

"It's also possible this could be the act of the Hunter's Association." Rima leaned against Shiki's chair.

"Sending in a spy to exterminate us is ridiculous." Shiki answered coolly. "It would result in a full scale war."

"But maybe he's being sent to spy on us." Aido pointed his finger at Shiki.

"I say we kick him out on the streets! He's a mutt to our race. Dirty blood."

"That's enough!" All stood silent as the Night Class turned towards their beautiful leader. "The accusations which you have presented are not only false but absurd. Instead of indulging in your feelings let's pause to ponder how Kiryuu is feeling now. Him living with us now is like walking into the lion's den. A home with no friends and no hope of happiness. The least we should do is welcome him."

"My Lord, if you please." Kain stood up to stand before Kaname. "It's not the question of welcoming him. It's whether he would accept it."

It was almost 2:00 when the Night Class separated to their own rooms, carrying with them their own thoughts. Ruka and Kain walked down the smallest corridor together, talking in hushed voices.

"Can you believe it? Kiryuu living with us! This will either lead to a good thing or an equally bad thing. However the larger probability leans towards it leading to a bad thing." Ruka remained silent while Kain talked. "What do you think, Ruka?" She stopped.

"I think it's the worst thing that could possibly happen. You know as well as I do that Zero only wishes for the demise of our entire race."

"Even though he's now one of the race he hates the most."

"It doesn't change his hate. In fact it would probably infuriate him more."

"Should we be worried." He looked over at Ruka.

"Kain?" Ruka turned around and faced him with a serious look that grabbed his attention. "Would you protect our leader?"

"Yes, of course."

"Even if it would lead us to disobey his commands?" Something about Ruka's one caused Kain to worry. But he didn't know if he should worry about Kaname or her.

"Ruka…what are you…"

* * *

Ichijou couldn't stop pacing the room. What Kaname said earlier has circled around his mind like a never-ending song.

_Kiryuu? Here? As one of us—a Night Student? _Shiki only sat in a leather arm chair, watching Ichijou walk in circles with a bored expression. He finally sighed.

"Ichijou." The blonde looked up but didn't stop pacing. "I've been waiting all night." Shiki needn't say what he was waiting for. Ichijou knew well enough that the brunette is easily in need for satisfaction.

"Are you not disturbed by this at all?" Ichijou raised his voice while opening his arms to express his annoyance. It was sometimes a burden to carry his Deputy Chief duties while also keeping up with Shiki's desires. Ichijou sat on the edge of his desk in a huff.

"Disturbed is too strong of a word." Shiki rose from his seat. "Taken aback yes, but what else is there to do? Zero has attacked a human despite his in take of the tablets. Its evident that he's inadequate to live among the humans. And Kaname being the merciful leader, he's taken him in. It would be treason to go against his wishes." Shiki casually walked towards Ichijou, watching the blonde's once tense face slowly loosen to a tired expression.

"I know but…" He sighed. "I don't know." Shiki actually smiled at Ichijou, always amused by his demonstrative expressions.

"Listen." Shiki grabbed Ichijou's thighs and pulled them apart for him to stand between but the blonde continued to wear a sadden face as he continue staring down at the carpet, away from the brunette. "Come here." Shiki sighed, knowing full well that Ichijou is now overcome by worry instead of desire. With his hands still around Ichijou's knees, he pulled the blonde closer to him so that he felt the bone of Ichijou's pelvis against his.

"Look we can't do much can we?" Shiki said before taking Ichijou's chin and turning it to face him.

"No." Ichijou pouted.

"Then just let it pass. We'll eventually see how it turns out." With Shiki's words, Ichijou finally released his worry.

"Alright."

"Good." Shiki smiled. "Now give us a kiss." Ichijou gave a quick grin before his hands gently pulled Shiki's hips closer to him as his mouth meshed with Shiki's, their moist tongues lazily danced with the other's own.

The bedroom soon grew very quiet where only their hushed moans encircled the space. The locked door enclosed the two lovers in their quiet haven, isolated from the hectic world outside. So quiet yet underneath the stillness there under lied an anticipation tension exuding from the energy of the two young vampires.

"Shiki." Ichijou whined in the far end of the room. "Not on the desk—it hurts." Shiki smiled as he climbed on top of Ichijou.

"You'll get use to it.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Sorry that update took so long. I was flooded with work! But now its smooth sailing from here on out. I'm sorry this chapter is so lengthy but I tired to make up for it with a hint of Shiki. I expected to add in a much hotter scene but that would really extend the chapter to the point no one would want to either read or comment on it. **


	8. Mercy Frees All Faults

**The Mirror and the Mask**

Chapter 8: Mercy Frees All Faults

It was almost 3:00 in the morning when Zero finally arrived. Five full minuets before he just stood outside of the dorms, staring intently at the oak wooden door but not looking at it. No, all there was wood. His eyes looked beyond the doors, seeing each vampire's face all wearing the same disgusted expression. The winter air didn't affect Zero at all. He felt nothing but his own speed from his heart. Hesitation settled in and once Zero turned around, away from the door, it opened.

"Master Kiryuu?" An old voice spoke, not from any vampire. Zero winced at the voice after being caught in turning back. He turned around to see the speaker. Before him was an old man whose right eye seemed larger and rounder than the other.

"Mr. Swicord." Zero replied. Mr. Swicord, or the gate keeper to the Moon Dorms, was suspected to be older than the town itself, claiming him to be superior even to other vampires. His little hut was attached to the Moon Dorms, giving him access to the flow of people walking in and out of the vampire student's living quarters.

Swicord took Zero's bag before Zero could say 'no', making him to follow the old man into the Moon Dormitories. What Zero had expected had all come to be true.

After Swicord lead Zero into the main foyer before the grand staircase within the lounge room, all around them were _them_. Swicord laid the heavy bag down on the carpet and turned to leave. But before he past Zero by completely he leaned into his ear and gently squeezed the boy's arm.

"Don't give them the pleasure of seeing you afraid." He released Zero and within that one sentence he expressed his hopes and fears for Zero while also telling him to never give up. "Good luck kid."

Zero watched Swicord leave as an excuse to not look up and around him. _All _of them were there…except Kaname. For what seemed like eternity, Zero was engaged in a staring contest. He looked at each vampire dead in the eye, glaring at them and threatening them with his violently purple colored eyes. _Stay away._ They said. In return the vampire would just continue staring at him with their false airs of superiority. Zero didn't more nor speaks but he feared that this would go on all night—something that he really didn't want to do.

"Welcome!" Zero snapped his head to the left, almost startling Ichijou who was smiling with open arms. "It's alright, calm down." He chuckled. "Let's get you settled in, shall we. Dawn's coming and you must be getting a little tired. Don't worry; you'll get use to the time change. It's like we're sleeping with London." He chuckled again at his little joke but only alone. Now Ichijou was feeling a little awkward as well. He cleared his voice and called for Kain.

"Kain. Help Zero with his bags." He looked over at Kain who stood next to his sitting cousin and Ruka. Kain never moved to help. "Kain!" Ichijou called again but louder. "As deputy chief, I order you—''

"Don't." Zero interrupted Ichijou. "I'll get them myself." Just as Zero bent down to lift his bag Shiki stepped in the light.

"No!" He barked at Zero who stood up, almost glaring at him until he understood what Shiki was doing. "I'll get them." As Shiki bowed to lift the bags, it caused uproar of whispers and gasps in the vampire crowd. Ichijou couldn't hide his smile as he watched Shiki pick up Zero's bags. Knowing no one was looking he mouthed a sentence to his love. _Thank you._

Shiki didn't smile but Ichijou recognized that expression he would wear whenever he pleased him. It was a proud and rewarding face.

"Follow me to your rooms." Ichijou touched Zero's arm but Zero pulled back immediately. The blonde's smile vanished quickly but he remembered that his actions were a living example to the rest of the student body. Feeling the satisfied stares of all the vampires, Ichijou merely smiled as if to shake Zero's coldness off. Shiki wasn't as polite as Ichijou; his face quickly grew grim towards Kiryuu.

The three walked up the grand staircase, ignoring the hated stares of the vampire students. Zero looked ahead while Shiki watched Zero in case he pulled something funny. But Ichijou looked at each vampire, warning them with his eyes to remain calm and accepting, his silent orders as second to only Kaname. To Zero this was a test to prove his strength but to Ichijou, being the only one to welcome Zero was to not only follow Kaname's orders but to demonstrate his hopes for peace. If he could show to everyone that Zero is not a threat and is now one of them, then hopefully—hopefully—Zero will finally be accepted. And if Zero was accepted, based on his family linage, then there would be a bridge between the vampires and the Hunters Association which would then lead to a bridge between vampires and humans in general.

To Ichijou this wasn't just accepting a new student. This was the beginning of what he could only hope for: harmony between the two races.

"And here we are!" Ichijou unlocked the room but allowed Zero to step in first. He opened his arm, as if ushering Zero into the room, smiling like a real estate agent. Ichijou watched as the boy walked in but waited till Shiki passed as well. Just as the brunette brushed past, Ichijou couldn't help but grab Shiki's pert ass causing his boyfriend to jump slightly. Ichijou smiled.

Zero walked in the middle of the room and stopped, looking around every corner but also admiring the expansiveness of the room. It wasn't a lie that the Moon Dorms were a lot better then the Sun Dorms. But what can you expect when housing a class full of spoiled nobles.

"This will be your room." Ichijou began. "It has everything you need a more. Desk, drawers, wardrobe, nightstand, lamp, light, _light switch—_haha." He flicked the switch on and off but it only caused Zero to tense up, wearing a pissed off expression. "Um…" Shiki only stood in the corner, trying not to laugh at his boyfriend's attempts to be funny. _Thank God he's not a comedian. _

"You also have your own bathroom in…here. We have a full staff of service just in case you need anything such as providing you a ride into town or collecting books from the library." Zero barely took any attention to Ichijou. His mind only thought about one thing. _Where was Kaname?_

"Classes start at 7:15 pm and end at 2:15 in the morning. You'll still continue with the classes you have except different teachers. We don't really have any times for dinner or breakfast. The staff usually provides you a bottle of the pills whenever you run out." Ichijou leaned against the bedside; waiting for Zero to speak but the silver haired boy never said anything as his back was turned to him. The blonde looked over at Shiki who merely shrugged his shoulders. After a moment of silence, Ichijou felt it was time to leave. He and Shiki began moving their way out of the room. "So if you have no more questions, I guess I'll just—''

"Where's Kaname?"

"Excuse me?" Ichijou stopped short since he was taken aback by the question.

"Kuran I mean. Where is he? I'd expect to at least assume he would be the one to force himself to welcome me." Zero only was playing a show in front of Ichijou. He knew that if Kaname welcomed him, it would never be forced. But after the rain, Zero never saw his eyes staring at him again. Ever since that moment, Zero has felt nothing but a heavy weight clinging to his heart.

"Master Kuran is meeting with the Council, persuading them to allow you to join the Night Class. Though Mr. Cross and the Hunters Association allowed you to come, our own Council is highly against the sort. Though I doubt they'll have the power to say 'no' to Kaname." Ichijou smiled. "So you have nothing to worry about."

"When will he return?"

"Uh?"

"Tomorrow night." Shiki said. "He'll come tomorrow night." Shiki looked at Ichijou and then turned to leave. The blonde looked back at Zero and smiled.

"If you need anything just knock on my door. Mine closest to the staircase." He took the knob in his hand. "Well good night—or I should say, good morning." As he closed the door Ichijou began laughing but Zero just rolled his eyes.

Finally alone, Zero took in his surroundings. He was alone in a place of enemies without any friend. His only hope of finding someone that actually liked him is now gone. Zero walked over to the windows, pulling back the curtains to gaze into the landscape. He saw that the sun was coming up and soon it would be his time to go to sleep. Only last week he was getting up at the sight of the sun, go to school with Yuuki nabbing him at his back, turn in homework and listen to how the girls plotted to get a boyfriend over the weekend. He used to eat the bad food, do his homework in the courtyard, walk into town and check out the latest movies, and books. But now that was all gone.

Now he has to sleep.

* * *

"I can't believe Kaname is actually allowing this." Ruka tapped her foot impatiently as she stared from across towards Kaname who seemed at ease as he fixed his tie. The entire vampire body congregated as usual in the foyer before walking to their classes, however they were running a little late due to one particular student.

"Christ!" Tohya slouched in the couch as she sat next to Shiki. "First day and he's late."

"You can't expect him to adjust to these times automatically." Shiki replied as he picked at his nails.

"I guess you're right." Tohya huffed. With a shallow sigh she leaned against Shiki's shoulder and lazily watched the rest of the Night Class carry on in their personal conversations. Tohya wasn't much of a talker. She liked to listen and she liked to observe. Her favorite past times would be to watch the crowd walk, observing their clothes, their walks, the way they talked—everything that was available to her eyes in a one moment's glance. It was this hobby of hers that soon lead her and Shiki to becoming best of friends. They were nearly like brother and sister; both watching the world pass by as they collected the information in their own minds.

"So…" She said after a long pause. "How's Ichijou these days?" Tohya knew Shiki was trying to muffle a smile by the way his shoulders shifted.

"Well as expected." Shiki answered.

"Hmmm." Tohya hummed. "I bet."

"Finally!" Both Tohya and Shiki glanced over towards Ruka who made them look over to their right where Zero was descending from the stairs.

"It's about time." Kain scuffed.

"Don't hold it against him." Ichijou snapped at Kain. "He's not use to the schedule yet!"

"Whatever." Aido shuffled his bags and walked over to Kaname who was now opening the door. Zero tried not to show his disappointment towards himself but it was a hard thing to do. Inside, no matter how much he hated them, there was a small space of hope that wishes these people would accept them. It was always one kid's nightmare; to be the one left out. Ever since his parents died Zero has always been that kid. But for some reason, after being transformed into a world where he now had something in common with others, the little boy in Zero wished they would accept him. However, after his promise to not disappoint them failed he let down that little boy inside of him.

Zero didn't look into their eyes and was the last in line to walk out of the house.

"Have a good day, Master Kiryuu!"

"Wha?" Zero looked behind the one holding the door.

"My name is Miss Mindy. I am head maid of the house!" She wore a maid's uniform but had round framed glasses over her eyes. Miss Mindy was a human, he could smell it off of her but she showed no fear in Zero's presence.

"Better hurry up, you don't want to lag behind."

"Yes." Zero quickened his pace in order to catch up with the crowd, but he still remained in the back of the group. No one paid attention to him…Not even Kaname.

Zero looked over everyone's heads, catching Kaname talking to Ichijou. Zero continued to look at him, not caring Kaname noticed. In fact, he wanted Kaname to notice him. He wanted nothing more than for Kaname to look at him the way he use to.

But he never did.

The Moon Dorms were a good walk away from the school. During the walk, Zero was trying to break in his new uniform. His old black one was worn, tattered almost. Nothing compared to this newly made white uniform. But even though his uniform sparkled and shined, it was incredibly itchy and stiff. Nothing like his loose black uniform. With each step, Zero couldn't help but loosen his tie or shift his jacket in order to make it lease uncomfortable.

"Comfortable?" Zero looked to his left and found the alluring Ruka walking beside him. He never talked to her personally in the past. There was not reason to. But he remembered listening to the boys in the locker rooms and how they fantasized about 'banging' her. Zero would just smile and wonder how Kain would handle such talk. But now Zero found himself with the alluring beauty talking to the black sheep of the group. Something was amiss.

"I'll get use to it."

"Not much of a talker, are you?" Zero tried to keep his eyes straight ahead but his lilac eyes would slip every now and then to see the young vampire.

"What do you want?" He sighed, knowing the girl was up to no good.

"Why? Too good to talk to us _real_ vampires?" Zero turned to his right and found Kain looming over them. The tall blonde stepped in front of Zero; making them stop in their tracks. From behind Kain came Aido.

"Just because Kaname took a mutt like you in, doesn't mean we will accept you." He snarled at Zero. Zero stood his ground while the two boys grew closer towards him.

Meanwhile, Kaname sensed something was wrong. He stopped and looked behind to find half of the class missing.

"What now?" He sighed. Ichijou stopped as well and looked back, seeing Aido, Kain and Ruka talking with Zero.

"Should I split them up?" Kaname contemplated if he should go back there or not. His mind told him to move on, allow Zero to endure the suffering and grow strong and independent. But Zero already was strong and independent; leaving him would be cruel. Yet Kaname was still hurt by the truth, Zero's secrete. He was caught between two sides of his consciousness. "Kaname?"

"I should hope not." Kaname finally answered.

"I'm not here to cause any trouble." Zero hissed.

"Well look who's wrong about that." Aido chuckled. Zero sighed and brushed past Aido but it only infuriated the blonde. "Hey! I was talking to you!" Zero's mind was only focused on joining the group but he was caught off guard when a strong hand shoved him down to the ground.

Zero hissed out load at the pain of the concrete. Kain and Aido burst into laughter while Ruka tried to hide a chuckle as well. Zero looked at the ground around him, seeing his books scattered as well as his homework.

_Oh, no!_ Zero thought. _My uniform!_ He saw a blotch of dirt staining along his sleeve.

Ahead, Kaname saw it all. _Don't do it, Kaname. Don't do it._ He repeatedly told himself not to interfere as he watched the scenario while Ichijou couldn't shut up.

"Kaname?"

_Don't do it. Leave it. _

"Aido won't stop." Rima said as she continued watching. Zero didn't fight back, he allowed the others to laugh at him, curse at him and kick sand at his face while he struggled to get up and collect his things together.

Aido kicked the text books out of Zero's hands and laughed as they tumbled to the dirt again. _Don't do it, Kaname._

Kaname held still and unmoved until he caught Zero's face between Kain and Ruka. His face…it was so hurt. Like a child who, after a lifetime of suffering and disappointment, was now beginning to whimper for the first time. His once unemotional mask was now breaking. _I can't!_

"Zero…" Kaname pushed past Ichijou and Rima till he came upon the trio.

Kain looked back and was too late to stop when he saw Kaname emerge from behind. Aido noticed his presence as well and he instantly turned around. Once the blonde turned around he was met with a harsh slap across his face.

Unlike the other times this slap was hard enough it drew a thin cut along his cheek. Aido's body twisted downwards while he held his cut along with Kaname bending down to talk to him at eye level.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again!" He hissed in a threatening whisper. Kaname straightened and his stare was daggers to the two other's strength.

"Detention for all of you. Ichijou will escort you to Mr. Cross' office." Ruka nearly gasped after being scowled in such a way. Ichijou walked over and collected the trio before leading them down the other path towards the Chairman's Mansion.

"Shiki and Rima. Continue on towards class. Tell Yuuki there's nothing to worry about." The two onlookers nodded and obeyed their leader's commands without a glance back. Soon the crowd dispersed, leaving Zero and Kaname alone.

"Here." Kaname held out his hand but Zero didn't take it. Instead he stood up on his own and collected his books before following after Shiki and Rima. "Zero." Kaname called but Zero continued walking, not baying to Kaname's calls. To him they were carried by the winter wind.

* * *

Yuuki waited at the gates as usually only this time it was a lot harder to keep back the ravenous mob of hormonal girls.

"Back! Back you beasts of hell!"

"Like, omg! What a bitch!" One would squeak. Yuuki froze. _You gotta be kidding me! Someone actually talks that way!_

"Look here they come!" The cry was an on button for the mob's strength to reach maximum. Without Zero, Yuuki was on the brink of loosing control and total anarchy would erupt. "But wait! It's only Rima and Shiki." The Shiki fans were overpowered by the crying Aido, Kain, Ichijou and Kaname fans.

"Where's Idol?!" A girl cried. Due to the disappointment, the crowd seemed to break up, leaving only a few dozen girls to drool over Shiki.

"Shiki! Will you sign my magazine! It has you one the cover!" When Shiki arrived, he was forced to bypass the screaming girls while Rima was free enough to talk to Yuuki.

"Where, where is the rest of the Night Class?""There was an incident on our way to school. Ichijou escorted Aido, Kain, and Ruka to Mr. Cross' office for detention. Kaname stayed behind to help Zero."

"What happened?" Yuuki asked but then she caught Zero trailing behind, staring down at the ground. Rima thought it best to leave Yuuki alone with Zero so she silently left the mortal girl who was too enrapt at Zero's sad appearance.

"Zero!" Zero lifted his eyes from his books that he clung to his chest for dear life. Yuuki didn't wait for him; she ran into his chest and embraced him with all her might. "Zero! You're here! I missed you soo much! Everybody's been talking about you. Mr. Murry even said that it'll be a lot less interesting without you there to yell at."

"That's one of the few good things about this whole situation—ow!" Again Yuuki punched him but her mean face disappeared when she couldn't hold back the joy that he was finally here.

"You better get to class, Night Student." She winked. "Looking good in that uniform by the way."

"Yes, but it's already stained." Zero frowned while looking at his dirty sleeve.

"Oh that little thing! Just ask the maids to put a little bleach on it and it'll go away. Better than new!"

"Oh, yah." Zero might have smiled at Yuuki's advice. Finally Yuuki released Zero.

"Well…I guess I should let you get to class. Now behave or I'll have to straighten you out!" She flexed her right arm to emphasis her muscles.

"Alright Pop Pye the Sailor Man." Zero joked as he left to the courtyard and continued into the building. Yuuki smiled as Zero walked in with his head high but she couldn't ignore the fight that must have happened earlier. Three students already sent to detention and it's only Zero's first day! How will the rest of the year hold up for him?

"Little Yuuki."

"Ah! Kaname! I'm sorry!" She bowed but Kaname only laughed.

"Sorry for what?!"

"Uh…I don't know really." He continued laughing as he walked past, patting her gently on the head.

"Hey Kaname!" He stopped and turned around. "Look after Zero please! He doesn't have that many friends already. Be one of them." _Always such a generous person my little Yuuki._

He smiled at her. "I promise." Yuuki almost laughed in joy as she bowed.

"Thank you!" As she turned to go Kaname couldn't help but notice her neck. It was healed!

_It takes a while for a human to heal from a vampire's bite—about two and half weeks. Could it be that after that one afternoon in the courtyard, Zero has never touched her? He stopped because of me…_

Kaname smiled. "Zero…"

* * *

Kain, Ruka, and Aido never came back to class after the incident. Kaname entered the room momentarily after Zero did and soon Ichijou returned from Mr. Cross' office. Zero was surprised at Shiki and Rima. They seemed almost unfazed by the episode. He would have thought someone would gossip about he whole issue yet not a ripple. Zero was glad though. Because the Night Class is not nearly as large as the Day Class, it seems he had more control over his environment. Control was something that he liked.

"Then you have to find your Vectors." Physics was something that he didn't like.

Today Physics was really hard, not because of the material or the teacher but the feeling that Kaname was staring at him from behind the entire time.

* * *

SLAM!

The shards of the vase created a beautiful effect as it shattered before it rained onto the floor.

"Throwing things won't help." Ruka said calmly as she gazed out the window.

"I know!" Kain shouted. "But it sure damn helps the anger."

"I can't believe it." Aido nearly cried. "Two weeks of after school detention! I spend too much of my nights there already."

"It's your fault that we're stuck here. If you hadn't pushed Kiryuu, this wouldn't have happened." Ruka crossed her arms as she walked over to Aido who sprawled over the couch.

"Well listen to Miss Queen Bee. Who was it that said 'Let's go show that mutt his place'?" Ruka spun away from the sight of him as she rolled her eyes.

"Blaming people won't help." Kain mocked her.

"Oh, shut up!" She spat as she plopped right next to Kain on the other couch. "Two weeks when I should be spending time with Kaname, I'm stuck with you guys." She whined to herself until she lazily leaned against Kain's arm.

"What a whiner." Kain scoffed.

* * *

"May I please be excused?" The teacher looked towards the new kid and nodded before continuing on with the lesson. Zero quietly exited the room as he tried not to look at Kaname who was seen staring at him from the corner of his violet eyes.

The silent hallways were a bless in disguise to Zero. Peace and stillness was what he needed right now. Usually he would skip classes to go to the hidden courtyard but it was too dark out, and his absence would be too conspicuous in such a small class. As he walked down the hallways, with his hand dragging across the wall, he counted his footsteps into the boy's room.

The old door creaked as it was opened. Only the dripping sound of an unturned faucet echoed through the room. Zero walked over to the mirror and turned on the rushing water to slap it across his face. Its icy chill woke him up from his daze, making him see clearly.

_"Just because Kaname took a mutt like you in, doesn't mean we will accept you."_

_He's right._ Zero thought. _I'm just a mutt. When I don't belong in one world I don't belong in the other. I'm just stuck. As if I'm in purgatory. _

As he continued to hunch over the sink, his face staring into the drainer, he felt fingernails slide down his back along his spine. Zero quickly turned around, almost startling the one who touched him.

"What are you doing here?!" Kaname seemed almost hurt that Zero responded so cold, yet his face didn't show that it fazed him.

"Everyone else has welcomed the new student," he began by circling around Zero. "but me."

"No one welcomed me."

"Each one has their own way." Kaname smiled. He admired at how gorgeous Zero looked in the white uniform. It seemed to make his eyes even more intense. But the vampire saw a huge stain on the silver hair boy's sleeve. He reached for his wrist, hoping to take a better look at the stain.

"Will you stop!" Zero lashed back his arm from Kaname. "What are you doing?"

"I just want to look at your arm." Kaname explained.

"Well I don't want you to!" Zero turned around to face the mirror again. "So go away and leave me alone." But Kaname never left him. He continued to patently stand behind him, watching him through the mirror at how hurt his eyes looked, how much he begs inside to be accepted where he strives to not show it outside. Even Kaname couldn't fully understand the war raging within Zero.

"…Why didn't you look at me?" Kaname stayed silent at Zero's question. The pain was too fresh for him to retell to someone else, especially to the one who caused it.

"Is that why you're so cold—''

"YES!" Zero turned toward Kaname with his face twisted in anger. "It's the only reason! One minuet you're hot, the next cold. If that's your way of showing affection then leave me ALONE! I don't want your pity!"

"Is that what you think it was about? Pity?" Zero tried to figure how what to say to outsmart him. But every word was flawed. Nothing he could say to push him away, Kaname was that stubborn.

"Whatever!" He scoffed before he brushed past Kaname, making sure his shoulder pushed Kaname. Zero slammed the bathroom door shut but once he rounded the corner to carry on his way to class, Kaname was there; waiting for him.

"Well?"

"Well what?!"

"Is that what you thought it was?"

"Why don't you tell me why you were mad at me!!? Because I don't have to tell you anything until you do." Kaname didn't answer promptly to Zero's question. His crimson eyes wavered to the floor, hoping that the marble tiles would give him an answer that he could repeat back to Zero.

"…I know." Zero understood what Kaname meant but denial caused him to ask.

"What do you mean 'you know'?"

"I know the sin that you and Yuuki have continued to do. I know that she still offers her blood to you and you take it."

"…Kaname, I—''

"Didn't think I would know, would you? Didn't think that anyone would know." Kaname finally looked at him but his eyes carried a heavy weight of sorrow, disappointment. Zero never expect such a sadden look existed. _Is this what Angels look like when the cry?_

Kaname didn't say more. He couldn't, an overwhelming pain grew in his chest and soon the very face of Zero made him feel so weak with grief and anger. The pure blood didn't say goodbye when he turned around and quietly walked down the hall, his shoes creating a persistent echo just like the water from the faucet. A sound of emptiness.

_Kaname…_

_It's all my fault. _Zero thought. _It's my fault that he looks that way, that he talks that way. That he won't even look at my face. I've let him down so far, I can't believe there ever to be a chance for me to lift him back up…back up to me. _

He watched as Kaname grew smaller and smaller down the long hall. _But I can't let him go. I have so few friends, letting him go would only make this life in the Moon Dorms unbearable…But I don't want a friend. I want him as something else._

Zero took one step forward.

_Something else that's not a friend._

He took another.

_But what? What is this feeling that I crave from him?_

Zero quickened his pace unknowingly as his thoughts were trapped in their own prison of doubts and worries.

_I want him to be closer. So close that I would once again feel warm, complete as if I found home again. For some reason, I believe that only he would make me feel that way. Why?_

Kaname stopped walking. He felt something, something warm behind him. Slowly the pure blood turned around and saw a pair of purple eyes that mirrored the color of an amethyst.

"Zero…" Kaname whispered.

_I felt it in the rain._

Kaname felt that sudden feeling of the cool wall against his back and smiled into the kiss. Zero reacted the same moves in which Kaname did before. He grabbed behind Kaname's knee and lifted his leg so that they would be able to mesh their hips together. As much as the pure blood had debated the issue, he needed this.  
He needed to be needed, especially by Zero.  
Lifting an arm, Kaname encircled Zero's neck and pulled him closer, kissing him harder. Those soft, sure lips sent shivers through his spine. His entire body felt on fire as he breathed in deeper.  
Zero's tongue parted his lips and both their tongues met; Kaname couldn't hold back a tiny moan.  
The space between them disappeared even as they pulled back for that desperately needed air. Who cares if they got caught? Kaname needed this feeling. Like his chest was going to explode.  
Thin fingers reached up and combed Zero's silver hair with his fingers, running them through the silk as he kissed those lips again.  
Who cared if he was a fool?

He felt the boy's tongue push past his lips, and their kiss became devouring.  
Kaname's hands were buried in his hair, holding on as if Zero would pull away from this embrace.  
"Kaname…" Zero breathed out as their lips separated, only inches apart.

They hovered; a strange sensation of being so close you'd think they were touching. They were close enough to breathe each other's anticipation.  
Scarlet eyes traced every inch of Zero's flushed face before staring into his still blue eyes.  
"Zero…" Loki breathed.

The air between their lips was so small. One could lightly lick the other's lips if he wanted to, but neither did. Instead they continued to stare into one another's eyes as Zero rolled his hips into Kaname's and back again. Neither boy moaned but their breathing would stifle whenever Zero pressed into Kaname.

"How long can we do this form?" Zero's whisper wavered under the amount of pleasure that began to swell under his hips.

"As long as we want…" Kaname answered with the same struggle that Zero felt in forming words as a time like this. Zero liked this answer. He buried his head in the crook of Kaname's neck as Zero continued to buck into the pureblood, relieving both their frustration and stress. Until the brunette, slowly tilted his face to rub against Zero's; signaling to ask if he would look at him.

Once Zero finally lifted his head from Kaname's shoulder he stared at him. For some reason, the beauty he saw from Kaname made everything halt. He couldn't move, nor turn away from Kaname. Zero was so enthralled by Kaname that he even quit moving, allowing Zero to only just lean against Kaname as they continued to look at each other.

"…I'm sorry." He finally said.

"I'm sorry too."

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I'm sorry that took so long but I really wanted to put a lot in there! I was really inspired to write this chapter based on the song "The Story" by Brandi Carlile which is soooo beautiful. I suggest you listen to it! **

**Anyway, this chapter was mainly to bring Kaname and Zero together while also establishing Zero as a Night Student. Everything seems okay now but its gonna get better next chapter. **


	9. Art to Enchant

**The Mirror and the Mask**

Chapter 9: Art to Enchant

It was nearly 2:15 when the Night Class emerged, dressed in their airs of superiority, beautiful and serene just like angels all tainted in blood. But no can see their sins which they all drip in, all is invisible under the moonless night. Zero was one of them now. He had sinned and he is another tainted angel.

Tainted as he walks alongside Kaname, their eyes acting like hands in which lovers hold though their own hands never touched. Rima sings a pretty little new tune, Shiki peers into the night in a lost daze, and Ichijou listens to the night's song. All was quiet yet Zero never felt so alive, it seems the world was singing, singing to only him.

"You feel it too?"

"Huh?" Zero looked at Kaname.

"Moonless nights always had an affect on us vampires. That's why most of the murders caused by vampires primarily happen under the shadow of a moon, not under the light." Kaname's words brought Zero back to the darkness he remembered the night that changed his life.

"My family all died under that same shadow." Usually whenever Zero mentioned his dead family the conversation would take a depressed and quiet turn. No one would look at him nor each other. Embarrassed and shamed, the conversation would stop there and eventually all would find an excuse to leave for another happier topic. In the end, Zero would be alone to carry the sad feeling on his own while everyone else disappeared for a lighter touch, anything to make them forget about death. But it was different this time. Kaname never looked away from him. Instead he actually smiled. Not because he enjoyed the fact that Zero was orphaned on the night of a new moon, but to ensure Zero that he was happy for one thing. _Well at least you're still here._ His smile said.

"What's going to happen to Aido, Kain, and Ruka?"

"They're sentenced for after school detention and isolation for two weeks."

"Wouldn't that make the problem worse?"

"How?" Kaname asked.

"…Just gives them another reason to hate me." Kaname stopped. The brunette turned towards him with a grave stare as he took both of Zero's shoulder.

"Whether they hate you or love you, I'll make sure that they'll never touch you again." At first Zero was baffled at Kaname's words. No one ever promised such a thing to him, no one. Not even his parents. His violet eyes widen in disbelief but Kaname's stare remained strong and true, honest and determined like a stone's gaze which lasts forever; unchanged as time circles around it as it watches the world around it evolve to something else.

Kaname continued staring until the rest of the group were heard to be coming closer.

"Let's go." Kaname whispered as he turned to continue walking with Zero standing beside him. The rest of their walk to the dorms was quiet, but Zero enjoyed every moment of it. Under the security of the forest's canopy, Rima began singing a song.

"_Well the dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could  
Dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could  
Die"_

* * *

The Moon Dorms were lit up inside when the class arrived. Rima still hummed her little song while Shiki collapsed on one of the many couches scattered across the living room. Ichijou sat down next to him.

"Master Kaname," Miss Mindy was heard trotting down the grand staircase. "How was tonight's lessons?"

"Well as expected." He answered. "Have Aido, Kain, and Ruka come back from Mr. Cross' office?"

"Yes, sir. I sent them all to their individual rooms as you asked." She bowed.

"Please send them to my rooms. I must formally discuss with them on these matters."

"Yes, sir." She turned to walk upstairs. As Zero watched her disappear into the hallways of the mansion he tried to stop Kaname from following.

"Don't!" He gasped, making Kaname stop and turn.

"Why?"

"It won't solve anything. It'll just suppress the problem. I don't want things to be worse then they are now." Again Kaname merely smiled.

"Do you doubt my authority over my subjects?"

"Well…no…"

"You must because you are underestimating a pure blood's power over other vampires."

"Why, does it really work?" Kaname just shook his head before proceeding upstairs. Zero watched him until he too disappeared within the maze of the house.

"Being a half breed, it may not hit you yet." Zero turned around to find petite little Seiren standing before him. Seiren wasn't really as popular as the rest of the Night Class was to the Day Class. Usually she would slip quietly and unnoticed by the crowds. She was a clever girl and many times Zero was lucky enough to find her gracefully swim through the crowds undetected. He barely ever saw her create a fuss for attention until he and Yuuki were invited to Ichijou's birthday.

When Zero saw that Kaname was licking Yuuki's wounds in order to heal it, he pulled out his gun but before he could pull the trigger Seiren was there quickly with her lethal nails at his throat. Her silence and demure were her best assets to be the perfect body guard for Kaname.

"What may not hit me?" He asked.

"The lure a pure blood has over vampires."

"Does he have that same lure over you?"

"All the time." She simply answered.

* * *

"I wonder what Kaname is going to say to us now?" Kain asked knowing that no one was going to answer him as he leaned against the wall in the corner of the room.

"I hope he won't hit me again." Aido pouted. "I always feel sad when he does that." The blonde rubbed the same cheek in which Kaname had hit him earlier. Unlike the two young boys, Ruka remained silent in her own worries.

Washed in their own worries, the group of students all rose when they heard the knob of the door twist and open. Kaname walked in nonchalantly as he entered the room, looking at neither of the three. He walked over to one of the lone arm chairs as the three automatically flocked to his presence.

"Master Kaname." Kain greeted as all three bowed. Kaname didn't say anything but merely gestured for them to sit in the couch across from him.

"I trust you know what I'm about to say, right?" He began.

"Yes, my lord." Aido spoke as all three nodded.

"Zero is very precious to our future. He's the bridge we need in order to gain the trust of Hunter's Association."

"Those murders?" Kain sneered.

"Those murders are our first priority. If we anger them, they will only react with violence."

"Because they fear us. Those with fear are always the ones that strike first." All eyes turned towards Ruka who still couldn't bear the shame to look at Kaname straight in the eye.

"That is why Zero _must_ be welcomed into our world. With the mortal world long gone from him, we are the only ones who can take him in."

"Why can't he just run off like any other E level vampire?" Kain scoffed.

"Because he won't become an E Level vampire."

"What?!" All three gasped with widen eyes yet Kaname remained calm. He expected their reaction.

"I am now in the midst of asking the Council to perform the ceremony. Before I can I need their permission."

"…You can't." Ruka whispered. "You can't allow that beast to have your blood."

"Ruka—''

"Please my lord!" She stood up and walked over to Kaname. Ruka knelt on her knees as she tried to hold his hands in hers but Kaname wouldn't give her the mercy. "My lord, please. Kiryuu has countlessly threatened the lives of our people. The only thing that he knows is the hate he has for our race. Lending him even the tiniest particle of your power will only enhance his power and make him follow his devious plans."

"Whatever hate Zero has for our race is now gone."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because he has now realized he is one of those things that he has hated most." Ruka remained silent as well as Aido and Kain who watched her face fall into sadness.

"None of you will ever harm Zero. Those are my orders."

* * *

Zero went to his room when he saw that the rest of the Night Class do the same. In a way, the silver hair boy was somewhat disappointed when it was time to go to bed. He had actually wanted to stay up when Kaname was done punishing Kain, Aido and Ruka. But Ichijou insisted that he should return to his rooms for the night.

"Even us immortals needs sleep." Ichijou smiled as he lead Zero to his room.

"I guess." Zero unlocked his bedroom door but stopped. "Do you know how long Kaname will take?"

"No, not really." Ichijou thought out loud. "Why, do you need to speak with him?"

"…No. I just-never mind." He shook his head. Ichijou chuckled.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow night." He slapped Zero on the back before walking to the other end of the hallway. Zero watched him until an alarming question popped in his head.

"Ichijou?"

"Hmm?" The vampire boy stopped and turned.

"Isn't your bedroom the other way?" Zero pointed. Ichijou's face went pale for a second before he laughed nervously.

"Oh yah!" He turned the other way. "Thanks for reminding me. See what happens when you don't get enough sleep." Zero didn't laugh with him; it wasn't really all that funny. "I'll see yah!" Soon Ichijou disappeared around the corner, leaving Zero to shake his head at him.

The room was cold and empty to Zero. He didn't feel like turning on the lights. Actually, he enjoyed the beauty of the dark. Though it was pitch black he could still sense the furniture around him, the space and true shadows within the room. Zero walked over to the window and tear opened the curtains.

The land before him stretched out into a hazy horizon. The young vampire couldn't help but wonder what was past that horizon. While still entrapped in the beauty of the night, Zero was still able to detect his presence.

_Well the dogs were barking at a new moon  
_

A slender hand snaked its way around his bare neck, pushing past Zero's jacket, slithering under his dress shirt where he could feel the icy sensation of his hand laying upon his bare skin. Zero waited till he came around, circling him till he was met face to face with the pure blood.

_Whistling a new tune_

Kaname stopped as he stood before him, his hand still under his shirt, lying upon his breast. He could feel Zero's heart beat under the weight of his hand, fluttering like a bird caught in a cage. Zero saw lust lace across Kaname's eyes, bringing his full lips to gape a little; teasing the silver hair boy for him to kiss them. But Zero didn't move, he wasn't given permission yet. Instead he watched Kaname part his jacket, making it fall to the floor. Zero was somewhat startled when Kaname quickly brought his hand down, ripping the buttons from his dress shirt so that the shirt was completely parted before he peeled it off from Zero's creamy shoulders.

_Hoping it would come soon_

Once Zero was stripped half naked for the pleasure of Kaname's eyes, it seemed the air between them thickened. Without understanding why, Zero's breathing quickened as Kaname took another step closer till he stopped only moments away from Zero's lips. Impatient with the hunger for lust, Zero rashly rushed his lips to mesh with Kaname's.

_And the sun was wondering if it should stay away for a day 'til the feeling went away_

They kissed slowly but each wave of desire rippled through their bodies, making them tremble each time their tongues touched and slid against one another. Kaname brought both of his hands to Zero's face, cupping his cheeks into his palms. The silver hair vampire's hands swam along the sides of Kaname's body, passing over his lithe torso and soon stopping at his slender hips. Washed up in ecstasy, Zero followed Kaname through the movement of his hips. As he would step forward, Zero would step back till these footsteps lead him to sit on the edge of the bed.

_And the sky was falling on the clouds were dropping and_

As he sat up on the bed, Kaname stood between Zero's parted thighs. The silver hair vampire watched in awe as Kaname slowly unbuttoned his jacket and dress shirt. To him, it was like watching a master painter reveal the beauty of his work with each layer of paint. The figures slowly emerging through the combination of color and line. That was how Zero felt when he saw Kaname allow him to watch as he took off his shirt, layer by layer. Though all the while, Zero never once let go of Kaname's hips.

_the rain forgot how to bring salvation_

When Kaname was fully stripped and bare as Zero, he slowly crawled over to Zero. As Zero watched Kaname creep closer to him, he retreated back just as slowly, crawling backwards up the bed as he stared as Kaname followed. Once they finally reached the head of the bed, and Kaname was directly on top of Zero they kissed. Within the kiss, Zero's hands roamed around every crevice of Kaname's toned chest; memorizing each muscle and bone that emerged from his skin.

_the dogs were barking at the new moon_

Not once did Kaname leave Zero's lips but as their kiss intensified so did the boldness of his hands. At first he began caressing Kaname's shoulders till they slowly inched their way down till one was pushing past the hem of Kaname's pants while the other began to fumble with the pure blood's belt. But once Kaname felt what Zero's hands were doing, he pulled back.

"Please, don't."

_Whistling a new tune_

"What's wrong?" Zero asked, his breathing still panting under the influence of his desire and frustration. Kaname used his arms to prop himself up above Zero, but his once lustful eyes where now coated with shame and fear.

"I'm just tired…Can I just rest here with you?" Zero looked at him bewildered. Not because of the sudden coyness but the simplicity of Kaname's wish. What made him think that he had to even _ask_ for such a thing?

"Of course." Zero nodded. At his answer, Kaname lowered himself down again, dipping his head into the crook of Zero's neck. Soon Zero felt the steady pace of Kaname's breathing, signally to the young vampire that the pure blood now slept peacefully in his arms. Softly, Zero wrapped his arms around Kaname before he did the same as well. He slept.

_Hoping it would come soon so that they could die._

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I'm on a roll with this story here. Out of all three stories that I'm juggling right now, this one is my favorite. So everything seems to be going along with between Zero and Kaname, right? Well things are gonna get a little _personal_ next chapter. Expect a few tear jerkers. (well at least I'll try to make you feel a little sad) and that's for next week. But until then, drop in a REVIEW and tell my how you think the story is going so far. It could be about anything!**


	10. Release Me From My Bands I

**The Mirror and the Mask**

Chapter 9: Release Me from My Bands I

That dawn, Zero was able to sleep through the entire day underneath the weight of Kaname's sleeping form. His icy vampiric skin kept him cool throughout the heat of the sun. His steady breath was his lullaby to sleep. And his body draped over his form like a blanket. But as the bliss of day soon waned away, the sleep began to loose its spell. Deep within his dreams of REM, Zero woke up startled by a slight movement from Kaname.

His violet eyes opened slowly at first until they shot wide awake when he found himself half naked with Kaname, who was just as bare as well. At first Zero didn't know what to think during his state of panic until the memory of last night began to sink in his mind, slowly setting a field of truth within the plain of consciousness. As Zero took in his surroundings his eyes finally landed upon the one sleeping above him.

Kaname continued to breathe deeply, sleeping while Zero merely just watched; tightening his arms over the pure blood's shoulders and combing through his hair. Tresses of brown silk seemed to swim smoothly through his fingers. Everything was almost black in the room but Zero was able to make out Kaname, his hair, and Zero's own hands which couldn't help but brush it.

After Zero hands stroked Kaname's locks of hair, they began to move slowly down his clotheless back, feeling Kaname's body automatically tremble under the sudden touch until relaxing again. Like a blind lover Zero's finger tips helped him see and take in Kaname's body. His spine, his shoulder blades, the bumps of his rib cage and soon his jutting hips. Zero couldn't help but smile as his hands casually smoothed over the pure blood's pert butt.

"Like what you feel?"

"Uh!" Caught red handed! Kaname could feel Zero slightly jump from the surprise by the way his hands tensed up and froze yet they never moved from his ass But Kaname didn't mind. Zero's little shock made the pureblood chuckle a bit.

"I'm sorry—that was rude of me." Zero stammered. Kaname smiled as he used his arms to prop himself up over Zero to rest on his side next to him.

"And yet, you still continue to grab my ass." He smiled down at Zero.

"Oh!" Zero finally released his hands away from Kaname but it only made the pure blood chuckle more.

"No." He laughed as he took one of Zero's hands behind him, placing it firmly back behind his rear. "You're allowed to touch me." Zero seemed to have relaxed after he was given permission to touch him. He let his hand to rest firmly upon the pureblood's ass while his other hand skated up and down along Kaname's spin.

The pureblood gazed down at Zero with softly red hued eyes. He felt so at ease under Zero's gentle hands for they seemed to whisper promises and lyrics of affection silently under their touch. Kaname caressed Zero as well but with his eyes. They took in Zero's nicely toned chest as if he were a Renaissance masterpiece. Up his chest, along his neck, Kaname soon rested on Zero's tattoo which seemed like a small spider web that spotted the side of his neck.

It was his tattoo that sparked a flame of interest in Kaname. Curiosity seized the pureblood as he reached over to Zero's neck and traced the inked lines with his gentle fingertips. Zero smiled.

"Looking at my tattoo?" He asked.

"Why did you get it?" Kaname asked.

"Chairman Cross. He said that it would bind me to Yuuki. Just in case I would need someone to restrain myself." Kaname frowned at the sound of Yuuki's name. A frown which Zero noticed and knew why. The silver haired youth grasped Kaname's wrist, claiming his attention with the touch. Kaname looked at him with somber eyes. "But I believe I won't need her anymore. Not when I have you." Kaname's once sad eyes soften as he leaned down close to Zero's lips.

"Are you saying you're bound to me?" He asked.

"Will you take me?" Kaname answered with a supple kiss. Light but full, with their lips slipping into one another's mouth. Kaname ended the kiss by sucking on Zero's bottom lip. Zero's own fingers caressed Kaname's wrists, enjoying how smooth they were under his touch.

"I think you won't be too much of a pain." Kaname answered causing both to smile. But in a sudden moment Zero's smile fell. His face took on a strenuous and grave look. Kaname couldn't understand why until he felt where Zero's fingers were placed on his wrist. They both looked over to their hands, with Zero's finger running along a long bump. At first Zero believed it to be a vein until he noticed it was too straight and too precise to be natural. It wasn't until he looked at Kaname's wrists that he understood what it was.

A scar, which seemed to have been the remnants of a deep and _purposeful_ cut, ran down Kaname's wrist in one clear stroke. After Kaname knew what Zero was looking at, he quickly tore his wrist away and began to jump off the bed.

"No—'' Zero called as he desperately tried to grab Kaname back but the pureblood fought away his clinging hands. Each time Zero reached out, grabbed an arm, held a portion of a waist Kaname slithered out of his reach violently. It soon grew to the point that it seemed Kaname had to hit Zero to get away from him.

"Leave me!" He snapped but that interval of speaking gave Zero the moment to trap Kaname in his arms. He quickly seized Kaname's wrist and held it up to the pureblood as if showing him what he was trying to say. Kaname looked away.

"What's this?" Zero hissed but Kaname remained silent and continued looking away.

"When?" He almost barked.

"Can't say."

"Why?"

"Can't say."

"Tell me—''

"No!" Kaname finally tore away at the sound of his outburst. Zero watched him as he walked over to the desk, hunched over the wooden table and allowing his fingers to rake through his hair. Zero didn't follow, he only watched. He watched as Kaname battled within himself, debating what to say and what to do. At least give him that time and space to explain himself. He _has_ to explain himself. Unless Zero will never allow Kaname to leave.

Kaname sighed as he lifted his head up, staring straight into the mirror and seeing his reflection. His sigh was almost like a gasp. As if all his life he had been underwater till now he finally surfaced and breathed. But the mirror always reflects what it sees. And Kaname could see that inside he was still drowning, drowning his secrets and fears. Yet drowning something does not guarantee that it's dead. They still live deep and strive within Kaname.

"I was only 13 when my parents died." Zero's once enraged expression melted away. But it wasn't pity, it was surprise. He never really knew much about Kaname except that he was a pure blood and much respected around the world within the vampire culture. The thought of family never crossed his mind when it came to Kaname.

"How did it happen?" He asked but he made sure to ask softly. Anything louder than a whisper and he feared Kaname would break into a million pieces. It was just a gut feeling that Zero _had _to be careful. Kaname remained silent long before he replied back. He continued to stare into the mirror, yelling at the image which was laughing back in his mind. Until he suddenly stood up straight and turned toward Zero.

"I only did it once…I wasn't expecting to live through it." Zero suddenly seemed he was in pain from sadness. Was he really ready to hear this from Kaname, someone whom he believed to have almost been perfect in all ways?

"You mean…you were aiming to kill yourself?"

"That's what my mother did. My father." Kaname's eyes faltered to the carpet.

"And you thought of joining them." Kaname scoffed at Zero's accusation, as if he were laughing at him.

"Why would I join people I barely even knew?" He said. "They left me in a hell worse than their own. Without anyone for comfort and affection, I've been breed in the house of Ichiou. Caught in a constant state of suffocation. I just couldn't take it…I wanted to die…''

"Kaname…" Kaname shook his head either from Zero's words or his own thoughts.

"It's about time we start getting ready for school." Kaname walked over to where he picked up his shirt and uniform. "Till then…" He quickly brushed past Zero, quick enough to where Zero was too shocked to catch him.

"Kaname!" But the door was closed.

He slipped out of his hands.

* * *

Ruka shuffled her hair in order to make it look more alive since tonight she didn't feel as alive as usual. Instead she felt like the dead corpse she was since tonight would be the first of a long punishment. As she locked her room as usual she noticed Kain waiting for her down the hall where the grand staircase opened up at his feet.

"Ready?" He said when she was close enough to hear him.

"Hardly." She answered. Ruka looked down the stairs and saw the rest of the Night Class congregating below. She had been dreading this night all day.

"What's wrong?" Kain asked as he dropped his hand which held his books down by his side.

"I don't want to go out there." She answered as she crossed her arms. Kain knew her well enough that she was nervous for some reason. She only crossed her arms when she was nervously scared.

"About what?" He asked causing a sigh out of Ruka.

"It's just…" She tapped her foot. "Now everybody is gonna look at me differently. A delinquent now that I have detention for a whole two weeks. A good for nothing twit." Kain chuckled.

"That's it?!"

"It's more than enough for me!" Ruka snapped.

"Ruka," Kain sighed. "Don't consume yourself with what others think about you. You can't please everyone no matter hard you try." Ruka turned toward him.

"What?"

"Don't change for the ones who are full of hate. Cause those that love you the most will feel betrayed." Ruka looked at him fully in the eyes before she hid a smile behind her hand.

"Wallflower." She simply said.

"Good song, uh?"

* * *

Unlike last time Zero was up early to have more than enough time to get ready. However, since his mind kept going back to Kaname he found himself rushing towards the end. He threw his books and papers into his backpack along with his notebook.

By the time he quickly jogged to the top of the staircase, the entire class was down there looking up at him. He bowed his head to the floor, hiding his eyes in shame as he did last time. _Sorry_, he wanted to say but no one would care. But Kaname would…

As Zero walked down the stairs his eyes scanned the floor for Kaname. Usually he would be at the center of attention for he was literally the sun which all revolved around. Yet tonight would be a sunless night since Kaname was no where to be found. _Is he running late as well? _Once Zero took another step down, he froze. _What am I doing?! What if he's in his room right now, trying to finish it!? No one suspects—I've got to help him!_

Zero violently turned and dashed upwards but stopped short as he literally crashed into Ichijou.

"Whoa!" Ichijou caught Zero in time before the silver haired youth fell down the stairs. "Hold it! What were you doing?"

"Kaname!" Zero gasped. "Where is he?"

"Kaname is up in his rooms." Ichijou gave Zero a puzzling look as he slowly walked around him. "He said he's not feeling well to go to school so he'll rest for the night."

"He wasn't…" But Zero's voice soon trailed off.

"He wasn't what?" Ichijou turned to look back at Zero.

"Never mind." Zero shook his head. Ichijou knew something was holding Zero back tonight he couldn't deal with the newcomer's problems. He had to escort his class to school while also making sure Kain, Ruka, and Adio were off straight to Detention Hall. Also on top of that, he couldn't help but cringe to know that Shiki was still mad at him. Zero turned back to where the top of the stairs reached; waiting for Kaname to suddenly appear. But he was waiting in vain, Kaname would never come.

"Alright, let's go!" Ichijou sounded and soon the rest of the class moved under his command. As Ichijou descended the last of the staircase he couldn't help but look over the railing to where Shiki and Rima sat. Shiki, who must have been looking at Ichijou, quickly turned away to stare straight on at an empty wall. Rima saw the torn expression on Ichijou as he felt the ice emanating from Shiki towards him. Just as always, Shiki and Rima left together and were the second last to leave the mansion.

"You can't still be mad at him?" Rima asked as she followed behind Shiki.

"Why not?" He asked in his monotone voice.

"Each second of your silence is killing him."

"He can deal with it. It's about time that spoiled rich boy learns that he can't have his way all the time." Even Rima couldn't help but feel hurt from Shiki's words. Each syllable was laced with loathing and spite. _He can't possibly mean these things._ She thought.

"You know well as I that Ichijou is not that type of person. He may come from a rich and powerful family but he's never used that as an advantage over anyone." She glanced toward Shiki for another spiteful answer but she knew from his silence that she won. She caught him in a trap of truth.

"Whatever." He scoffed.

As the two trailed behind the small flock of Night Students, Zero continued to stare up along the staircase.

"Master Kiryuu!"

"Uh?!" Zero snapped out of his daze and found Miss Mindy huffing and puffing her way up the stairs.

"The class has left already! You should be with them."

"But I'm waiting for Kaname—''

"Master Kuran isn't well. He's taking the night off. If you were a good friend you would do well and let him rest!" Before Zero could argue she began shuffling him down the stairs.

"Now go go go!"

"Alright!" Zero gave into her pleas and lightly stepped down the staircase to the large door. As he reached for the knob he thought he sensed something. _Kaname?_ The silver haired youth turned to take one last look upstairs. Kaname would be there, finally pulling himself to gain the strength in walking to class with Zero. Zero would smile and watch as Kaname gracefully descend down the stairs like an angel descending from Heaven. They'll embrace one another with only their eyes before leaving together for school. Under the protection of the winter night he'll whisper to the pure blood promises of always being there for him, protecting him. But when Zero finally looked up the staircase…no one was there. _It was all my imagination._

"Zero!"

"I'm sorry!" Zero finally opened the door and ran out, slamming the oak wood with a final boom that echoed deep inside Kaname's heart. The pure blood, who for a second stood at the top of the staircase, shied away and hid behind the wall right before the hallway ended into the staircase.

He thought relentlessly of walking out of his room after _it _happened. He wondered that instead of secluding himself from the rest of the world, maybe going out there would do better than hide. Kaname got as far to the staircase until he saw Zero, walking down the stairs. _He was waiting for me._ Kaname thought. Right when Kaname thought those words, Zero turned around as if he heard them himself. In order to not be discovered Kaname hid from him. He stayed hidden until he heard the final sound of the closing doors, the sound of Zero giving up on him.

Slowly he slipped down the wall, his strength melting away, before he sat on the ground and hugged his knees close to his chest. _Zero tried to wait for me._ He thought as he clung to his knees. _I really thought he would wait till I'd showed up but than again…why? Now that he knows how weak and scarred I am…_Kaname pulled back one of his sleeves and traced the faint scar with his fingers._ Who would?_

He stared at his scar, his sign of weakness and imperfection. What would happen if the whole vampire race knew that the last and most powerful pure blood—their Prince—was sick with depression and thoughts of suicide? How quick they would lose hope for their future when they realize that what they had longed worshiped was only just a cripple hearted Prince. A sick prince.

One no better than their sick and now deceased King and Queen.

_I'm sick. I'm sick. I'm sick._ Kaname chanted as he traced that scar over and over again, reminding himself how weak he was. Neither strong enough to endure life or brave enough to end it, he was caught in his own purgatory. Soon the image of his marred wrist grew to become blurry and his whole world was washed in water. But there was no torrential flood. It was not raining within the house. The world never drowned in water, no.

He was only just crying. Silently and most importantly…alone.

"I'm sick. I'm sick. I'm sick."

* * *

"Kain, Ruka, Adio." Ichijou called as the class walked together in the evening.

"Yes." Ruka answered for the three, knowing full well what Ichijou was about to address.

"You know that today and for the next two weeks you'll be spending all classes in detention hall?"

"Yes." Adio murmured.

"Good. Do I need to escort you?" Here Ichijou eyed each one of them, in case he sensed any signs of trickery or lie.

"That won't be necessary." Kain answered clearly and maintained eye contact with Ichijou as he walked. "We'll all to go to the Detention Hall together and no where else."

"Fine." Ichijou replied and left the conversation at that. Usually Ichijou wasn't this curtly but today he was in a foul mood though he'd wish he would stop. The blonde wished he would automatically brighten himself up with the push of a button, smile to his class mates and ignore the icy stare he could feel piercing his back. But because he could feel Shiki's dagger like stares, it was impossible to smile.

It happened last night when they returned to their dorms.

_It was almost 4:00 in the morning when Shiki heard his bedroom door creak open, signaling to him the arrival of his expected guest. Yet as if to spite, he remained eyes closed and asleep._

_Ichijou looked over and saw that Shiki was still asleep but the slight smile that crept upon his lips showed that he knew better. In bed, Shiki could hear Ichijou take off his clothes as they all dropped to the floor. The brunette couldn't help but grasp the ends of his pillow because he was so excited yet he couldn't loose his concentration. _

_Quietly as he could, Ichijou slipped in beside Shiki smoothly without stirring his boyfriend. All was still as the blonde gazed down at his sleeping companion until Ichijou leaned down, his lips moments away from Shiki's neck. _

_Wrapping the brunette's small, warm body in his arms, Ichijou buried his face in a soft bed of silken hair and inhaled deeply the scent Shiki's designer shampoo. Shiki tried to suppress a giggle as he stirred and opened his eyes._

_"Ichijou?" he asked roughly, even though he knew who it was._

_The blonde teen replied by kissing and biting Shiki's neck. Soon Shiki rolled around on his other side, reaching his arm around Ichijou's neck to bring his lips closer to his own. Shiki kissed him unabashedly until Ichijou finally pulled away._

_"What's wrong?" Shiki asked in a whisper. Ichijou's eyes stared beyond Shiki, showing that something troubled his thoughts. _

_"I got another letter from Grandpa, asking me to come home over this weekend." Ichijou looked at him when Shiki caressed the side of his worried face in the palm of his hand. _

_"That's great. I've known you've been homesick for a while. Why? What's so bad about that?"_

_"…He also told me much about this particular girl who's from a rich and wealthy family. Matching me up with her is the only reason he wants me for the weekend." From those sentences alone, Shiki's once warm face fell._

_"And what are you going to do?" He finally asked. Ichijou sighed. _

_"I don't know. I guess I'll have to go—''_

_"Go!" Shiki roared as he pushed Ichijou away from him. "Leave me here while you fuck a girl for your Papa's pleasure!!"_

_"Shh!" Ichijou hushed. "Shiki, you must be quiet!"_

_"I'm tired of being quiet!" Shiki pushed Ichijou out of the bed. Ichijou landed on his ass and with such a shocked expression he looked up at Shiki who towered over him as he continued to sit on the bed. "I'm not afraid of what other people think—''_

_"Well, that's because you're mother is an Actress." The moment Ichijou spoke the word 'mother', Shiki's eyes flamed with revulsion._

_"My mother is an honorable woman!" _

_"Shiki, I didn't mean—''_

_"Get out!" Shiki shouted before he spun around in bed and covered himself with his blanket. Ichijou stood up and tried to shuffle on his boxers as he tip-toed to the bed. _

_"Ichijou, darling—'' He reached his hand out over the large bundle underneath the comforter._

_"I said 'Get out'!!" Ichijou wanted to rip that comforter off of Shiki, pin him to the bed and hold him so that he would never go away while repeating the same phrase over and over again to calm him down, 'I'm sorry, my love'. _

_But Ichijou knew better that it wouldn't work. Shiki would strike at him and hit him square in the jaw, leaving the pain in Ichijou to be doubled. The pain in his jaw and the pain in his heart. _

_The sensible side of Ichijou won and the blonde quietly shuffled his clothes in his arms before he quietly walked out. As he grew further away from Shiki he began to hear a muffled voice which came under the blanket. It wasn't until he soon closed the door that he found out the noise which he heard was actually Shiki crying._

The entire day Ichijou and Shiki looked at nothing else but at the other when one was not looking. Shiki cried out his frustration and was calm and collected throughout the night yet Ichijou was a ship balancing on a toothpick. He was on the verge of crashing down.

"What do you think 'White Noise' is to DeLillo?" Mr. Chancy looked up at his small class of beautiful students. His eyes scanned the unemotional faces until he saw a wisp of golden blonde hair. "Ichijou!"

Ichijou looked up violently from his novel with a scared face.

"Yes?"

"What do you think?"

Ichijou looked back at the novel but couldn't decipher the words into an answer for Mr. Chancey's question. Usually Ichijou was Mr. Chancey's star pupil whom was always on point whenever the elder man asked a question. Yet tonight all Ichijou was full of was 'umm'.

Even Zero, who had been in a daze since the beginning of the night, noticed the strong difference in Ichijou's voice. The entire class soon looked over their shoulder to see what was the reason for Ichijou's trouble. All except Shiki who willed himself to not look.

"I'm…"Ichijou looked up at the teacher. "I don't know." Mr. Chancey's eyes widen in disbelief. "I don't know." Ichijou repeated softly but more to himself. _I don't even know how to get my love back. _

"Well have you read past page160?" Mr. Chancy wasn't going to give up.

"Excuse me?"

"Ichijou, have you read the assigned amount of pages?"

"I…I read the whole book, sir." Mr. Chancy just looked at Ichijou with grief yet the young vampire couldn't bare the weight of his disappointed stare. His blue eyes would flicker from the book to the teacher, his lips pouting in a sad face. Soon Mr. Chancy gave up and eventually went back to the board, continuing his lecture.

But the rest of the class continued to flash curious looks at Ichijou. _What's going on with you?_ They all said to him through their eyes. _Get a hold of yourself!_

Everyone looked at him. All except the one face he wanted. Shiki never turned around. Not once. Not for the pleasure or pain of Ichijou but either way, just seeing Shiki look at him would be worlds of pleasure because his eyes gave Ichijou hope. Yet it never happened.

As Mr. Chancey's voice continued on, Ichijou found it difficult to breathe. It felt like someone was clawing at his throat, clogging up his heart.

"Mr. Chancy!" Ichijou raised his hand abruptly without any concern that he rudely interrupted the teacher's lecture. "May I be excused?" He heaved while clutching at his throat.

"Don't stay out for too long, Ichijou." Ichijou didn't even thank Mr. Chancy. He flew out of the room causing a slight ripple of hushed whispers from the class. But Shiki continued to stare ahead.

"Shiki," Rima whispered as she turned around. "You must do something." Shiki remained silent.

After Ichijou ran out of the room, school life was back to normal. Zero was the only one who didn't care much about Ichijou leaving the room so quickly. He went back to reading his poems while also drawing a top hat in his notebook. They were only distractions from what he really wanted to think about.

_I could have sworn that it was him on those stairs._ He thought. _I had to be and if I'm right than he wanted to come out. But why didn't he?_ Zero turned the page and read another poem. Usually poetry calmed him down but the words only seemed to excite him more.

_And his face. When he explained to me about his parents and why he wanted to die, the truth wasn't all there. The rest of it still hides behind his mask. But for a moment, I saw it crack. I saw that glimmer of sadness which was dying to come out yet he hid it all away. What is he afraid of? What is he hiding? _

"Death is white noise. It constantly circulates around us."

_Death?! It was something that he wanted. Now that he's reminded about it he didn't want to come to school. Does he really want to be alone or was it for something else? _

Than Zero's once calm eyes shot open.

_What if he did it to finish it! He wanted to kill himself again!_

"And so that explains the title of the…Mr. Kiryuuu! Sit down!" But Zero paid no attention to Mr. Chancey's booming voice. He boldly walked across the class, past the teacher's desk and stormed out of the room without any explanation. Even Shiki saw the whole thing and was just as startled as the rest of the class.

Meanwhile, Zero ran down the vacant halls and out of the school. It was still early in the night so if Kaname's eyes didn't close forever, he would still be up.

The worry of Kaname hung heavily down Zero's neck, causing the young vampire to tire easily as he ran to the Moon Dorms. But with each stride and within each huff of breath, he chanted the same phrase in order to revive himself with purpose.

_I've got to save him!_

**REVIEW PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE!**


	11. Neverending White Lights

**The Mirror and the Mask**

Chapter 11: The Grace

Two walkouts in one class period. That alone took Mr. Chancy a good five minuets of ordering students to stop whispering but that only forced them to hone their whispering skills to silent letters and text messages. Even though the classroom was covered with a false mask of silence, underneath the room was a sea of constant conversations and gossip.

Unlike Mr. Chancy, Shiki was well aware of those worthless whispers, those shallow conversations of gossip. It made him sick. Conversation as a whole was one thing that allowed the brunette to hate organized civilization. Because of idle gossip, Ichijou's reputation would be tainted as a nut case along with Kiryuu. Because of idle gossip, Shiki's mother was cast out of the noble's society. Because of idle gossip, Ichijou was afraid to love him fully.

He hated all forms of communication.

He hated this world full of constant white noise.

"Shiki," Shiki snapped his neck to face Rima. His abruptness startled her as well as his cold expression. "He's been gone for a while now."

She didn't say any more. She didn't need to say any more. He knew. Under that simple sentence was a full monologue, pleading him to go back and rescue Ichijou from himself, to mend their ways if not for Ichijou's sake than for his because unless this problem is resolved Shiki would no more than bury his own grave in the dissolute ground of self loathing and hopelessness. All that within one simplistic sentence.

Yet Shiki paid no attention. He turned back, facing the lonely chalk board and leaned against his hand as he watched Mr. Chancy continue with his lecture.

"So I ask again class, are songs considered poetry?"

Shiki looked down at the handout, a printed page of a lyrical song called "The Grace".

_Why should I save him? He's weak. Ichijou has always been weak; a pathetic spoiled brat who relies on others to save him. He always had either his Grandfather or Kaname to help him out of things and now he wants me to go and run after him. _

_Fucking prick._

For the first time ever, Shiki finally looked at the classroom door; trying to envision what Ichijou was doing behind it. He assumed that he would see a pouting blonde throwing a tantrum but to his own surprise Shiki envisioned something else. A skinny beautiful boy with blonde hair all curled up alone in the corner of a vacant bathroom where his stifling sobs echoed the lonely walls. Just the thought of it, since it was only a thought, drove Shiki's heart to crumple up and cry as well.

_Though, he never was a strong boy. Even though he has nothing to be sad about he still finds reasons to cry when he lies in my arms. But not once have I resisted his tears. Call me a monster, but I kinda like it when he cries. It only gives us a chance to just hold each other and pour our hearts out in heated breaths. Ichijou may smile the most, read mangas and act as hyper as a human boy, but he never once hesitated to show me what was behind his mask. For that I…_

"I love him." Rima thought she heard something come from Shiki. Casually, she shifted her eyes to her friend but once they rested on him she found him standing up, causing a rift in the tranquil classroom.

"Mr—''

"Professor Chancy." Shiki interrupted boldly. "May I be excused?"

"For what reason?" Mr. Chancy was getting pissed off from all these outbursts of teenage hormones. God! And he thought girls were emotional!

"To see if Ichijou is alright." Before Mr. Chancy waved for him 'alright' Shiki already pushed his chair back and walked out of the room with determined strides.

* * *

Ichijou sat quietly out by the fountain within the vacant courtyard located in the middle of the school. As he sat on the cold brick which surrounded the grand fountain, he could hear the rippling of the water as it continuously rained in its beautiful shape. With a heavy sigh, he leaned his head against the hard stone of the fountain's wall.

_What can I say to you, Shiki? After everything I've said to you during our private nights together you pushed me away so quickly before I can even explain. Were our hushed whispers that meaningless to you? Is sex all you value in our relationship?_

As his thoughts raced, building layers upon layers of sentences and words in which he could say to _him_ now, Ichijou's vision blurred. Once his lip began to uncontrollably tremble, he bit it to keep from whimper.

_But even if that is true, it still won't keep me from crying over you._

It seemed the night itself cried with Ichijou. All was still. The clouds hung ominously in the still night and not a breeze dared move the trees. It was as if the world itself was too afraid to move for it feared the slightest breath of wind would set the vampire boy into flooding it with his tears.

Yet within that stillness, Ichijou heard a flutter; something that might have came from a bird. But it wasn't. He didn't know what that subtle noise was until it fell quietly in his lap.

_What is this?_

Ichijou looked down and found it was a piece of paper. It wasn't even a full page, just a piece; all tattered and ripped away from its whole. Only two lines were printed on the paper.

**In better days I've been known to listen**

**I go to waste all my time is missing**

Just after Ichijou read that small slip of paper another fluttered down to his lap.

"What's going on?" He said to himself.

**I'm mapping out my ending,  
it's never gonna happen now  
These things are condescending,  
with everybody backing down.**

At first Ichijou didn't even know what all of this meant. But soon the words began to hint to a former memory. _They're quotes from our previous poem in class!_ Just as Ichijou realized the origin of these words another piece of paper danced down into his lap.

**Angels say they can make you suffer.  
They give and take like a vicious lover.**

_These words are pieces of a poem, but why? What are they trying to tell me? Whose doing—_ As if on cue, Ichijou reached up to grasp the floating piece of paper but to his surprise, paper wasn't the only thing he touched. _What?!_

The blonde looked up and found that what he held in his hand was another's, both hands holding the last piece of paper.

"…Shiki!" Ichijou gasped. Above him, standing on the edge of the fountain, was Shiki; grinning at him as he held his hand in his. Slowly, the brunette stepped down from the fountain and walked around to knell before Ichijou. All the while, not once did their hands part. Ichijou followed Shiki's eyes as they peered down at their hands, his hand was finally released so that he could read the last set of lines.

**Where I'm not alone.**

Ichijou looked up with a confused face.

"What does this all mean?" He asked.

"You're the English scholar." Shiki answered. "Can't you decipher the author's meaning?"

"The poet's meaning is easy enough. But _your_ meaning…it'll take a hundred years to discover." Ichijou's smile was a wing to Shiki's heart. The sight of it made him feel weightless and dazed. He could see his boyfriend's once torn heart melt together as one as Shiki reached out and wiped a stray tear from the corner of his oceanic eyes.

"Am I really that much of a mysterious creature to you?" He asked. Shiki watched as Ichijou took his hand and lightly kissed it as one would see gentleman do.

"…Please know that I'll never betray you." After those words Ichijou's tears soon began to overpower his own amused face. The sight made Shiki's mouth gape a little. Immediately he crawled closer to Ichijou, his face reaching closer to side beside Ichijou's.

With his lips beside his crying love's ear, Shiki whispered his promise.

"Please know that I'll never hurt you again."

* * *

The path to the moon dorms was a good ten minutes but in order to get there faster, Zero cut through the wooden thicket separating between the dormitories and the school itself. Despite his attempt to race the clock, Zero found himself out of breath after trying to push himself through a difficult terrain.

The wiry branches reached out to catch him as if striving to slow him down from his purpose. But Zero expelled their efforts through his focused mind. _Keep running._ He thought. _Don't stop._ It was his determination and his fear for Kaname that kept him to pursue the sight of the Moon Dorms.

Never did the sight of the Moon Dorms looked so beautiful and filled him with such relief than now. He took note that all of the windows were pitch dark except the few which were placed in Kaname's rooms. All of them were heavily draped. This specific detail spurred Zero to run faster and fling himself through the double oak doors.

He entered very clumsily and his chest heaved with the rhythm of his breathing. Zero took a hesitant deep breath.

"Kaname!"

"Master Kiryuu!" Miss Mindy pattered quickly over to the youth. "Why aren't you in school! And for heaven's sake—it seems like your sick!"

"I must see Kaname." He heaved.

"Master Kuran is still upstairs." He shoved past her, galloping up the stairs with his strong legs, skipping a step with each long stride. "Wait! Master Ki—Zero!" But Miss Mindy's small voice was lost to Zero's ears. After running so hard for such a length Zero mustered even more endurance to make him race through the halls. During his run, it was now—after being mere feet away from his goal—that he picked up his speed to run his hardest.

The double doors were coming closer quickly to Zero and when he finally threw them open, he did it in such a flash that Zero barely grasped the knob stay in his palm long enough to even feel it.

After such a feet, it was now that his heart stopped. Instead of the great feat in which he had to endure, it was the mere sight of Kaname that brought his heart to a sudden halt. Kaname, who was staring outside of his window, turned to find Zero.

"Zero!"

**REVIEW! Sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. My summer job has been taking up much of my time and I rarely have time to really sit down and write. I even had to cut this chapter short because of the amount of reviewers demanding that I update soon! **

**Next chapter will lead to something along the lines of intense yaoi. So be warned and be patient while I finish up next week's chapter! Again Review!**


End file.
